If I Can't Have You
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Vader learns that Padme is still alive and he realizes that he still loves her and wants her back. Padme is trying her best to stay way from her ex-husband who betrayed her, and now all the new men in her life are disappearing, and she now has a feeling who is behind the disappearances . . . Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Padme looked out the window of the air shuttle and still could not believe that the whole planet of Coruscant was just one giant city. She noticed that the setting sun was gleaming off the tall buildings as it was sinking further down on the horizon.

" We will be landing at the Senate building in about five minutes oh and there will be a small repections for the new Senators that are coming here and then afterwards we can go to your office so that way you can have a look around there, and maybe we might meet your office aide." the Senate guide came up to Padme an informed her what was going on when they land at the Senate building.

" Thank you, um . . . what building was that one over there?" Padme pointed over to a destroyed building.

" Oh that, well that was once the Jedi Temple and now it is off limits to everybody, and if you are caught near or even inside it you will be arrested for trespassing." The guide looked over to the once proud Jedi Temple.

" I see so what happened to the Jedi that used to live there." Padme's first thought went to her ex-husband.

" They were all killed but every so often there are rumors that a few of them have escaped and went into hiding." the guide had sadness come into her voice.

" I see." was all Padme could say as the shuttle began to descend further down before approaching the landing platform.

The ship landed on the platform and Padme saw small groups of Senators that had returned to Coruscant after the war and the fall of the Republic.

The hatchway door opened up and the pilot got out first and stood by the step and first helped the guide out of the ship and she was followed by the Senator.

Padme stepped off the shuttle and looked around and noticed that most of the Senators she didn't know, which is a blessing because the older Senators would have known her as Amidala, but this time she was going by her real name Padme. That is because Senator Amidala is dead, and it has been a year since her death.

" Ladies and Gentlemen if you would all please follow me then the small reception will start now." the Emperor's aide motion for everyone to quiet down and to follow him into the building.

Padme followed one of the last groups inside the building and once inside she went over to the punch machine and looked around at all the people, who have gathered around the room, and she was hoping to see someone that she knew but so far there was no one.

The double doors opened up and four red guards came into the room and then everyone froze in their spot when they heard it, the sound of the most feared man in the galaxy . . . Darth Vader. He was closely followed by the Emperor who was followed by four more red guards.

Padme just stood there and watched the very tall and menacing man that was following the Emperor closely and not saying a word to anyone.

" Well Senator Amidala, I thought you were dead." the Emperor looked at Padme with a sneer on his face.

" Um . . . am sorry but you must be mistaken me for someone else, I am Padme the Senator from Delaya." Padme looked at the Emperor and saw a shock on his face when she told him that he was mistaking her for the late Senator of Naboo.

" I see, well welcome to the Senate, and I hope that we can work good together." the Emperor nodded his head before moving on to another group.

Padme did noticed that Darth Vader did turn his head and look her way each time hem and the Emperor stops to talk to someone new.

Twenty minutes later the gathering was over and everyone was free to leave, so Padme and her guide headed for her office where she met her office aide Jeanie and the biggest thing that she noticed was she was in her old office.

Padme and her guide said bye to Jeanie and then headed off to her apartment, which was in the same building that she had lived in while she was here before and to her shock she got the same apartment that she had when she was here over a year ago.

After saying bye to her guide Padme went into her kitchen and fixed her something for dinner as she had a very quiet night watching the holo-news before going to bed and having a restless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Padme was walking down the hallway and reading one of the bills that the Senate would be voting on for the following morning.

" Padme!" someone called out Padme's name.

" Um . . . hello Maria and how are you doing today?" Padme turned to the young girl who came up to her.

" Am doing great today and thank you for letting me follow you around, and how are you doing. Oh and mom was wondering if you are stilling coming for dinner tonight?" the young girl asked.

" Yes am still coming to dinner tonight so you can go and call her and let her know that am still going to be there, oh hello Senator Byfield, and how are you doing this afternoon." Padme saw her neighboring Senator.

" Hello Senator Padme and it very nice to see you, and am sorry that I didn't get to see you this morning while the Senate was in session, I was busy trying to get some other things done before we had to be back in session again this afternoon after lunch, hello Maria and it is so good to see that there are still young people who what to be part of our government." the old man said.

" Hello Senator Byfield, and yes I am very interested in the way the government works. Well I better go and make that call to my mother before we have to head back into session." the young girl said before taking off down the hallway to the public area so she could use the public com-links.

" Well I better get going Mrs. Byfield really doesn't like it if am late for lunch." the older man smiled at Padme before walking down the hallway to where the air shuttles were located.

Padme nodded and continued down the hallway until she passed the turbo-lifts, and it was when she was two doors down from the lifts was when she heard that dreadful sound.

" Senator Padme." the man's voice called out from behind her.

" Um . . . Lord Vader." Padme answered hoping her voice didn't sound to shaky when she turned around to face the Dark Lord.

" I was hoping to ask you something before you had to return to the Senate chamber this afternoon." Darth Vader followed Padme down the hallway when she began to head down the hallway to her office.

" Um . . . ok." was all she could say.

" I was wondering if you could join me for dinner tonight?" he asked.

" I see, well am sorry to tell you that I have decline your invite to dinner, because I already have plans for dinner tonight." Padme stopped at her office door and opened it.

" I see well then how about lunch." he follow her into the room.

Jeanie looked up from her typing when her boss and the dark menacing Sith Lord came into the room.

" Well like dinner I already have plans , but maybe some other time." Padme smiled at the Darth Vader as there was a knock on the door and a young man stepped into the office.

" Hey Padme are you ready, oh sorry I didn't know that you had a visitor." the younger man stopped at a dead stop when he saw Darth Vader standing in the middle of the waiting room.

" Oh hey Jon just give me a couple of minutes, now if you will excuse me Lord Vader but I do have a lunch date." Padme turned and headed straight into her office and just left Vader standing there in the middle of the room with Jon and Jeanie watching him.

Darth Vader turned and strode out of the office and just left everyone shaking because they could feel the Dark Lord's anger all because he couldn't get a date with the young Senator.

" Hey do you know that you just pissed off Darth Vader, and you know what happens if you don't do what he commands." Jon stepped over Padme and giving her a hug.

" Yes and well he just has to understand that am not interested." Padme retuned Jon's hug, before going to her desk and sitting down so that way she could put her stuff into the desk drawer and locking them up.

" What does he want from you anyway Padme?" Jon asked as they walked back into the waiting room and saw Maria waiting for them.

" I don't know, well lets head downstairs and get something to eat." Padme shrugged her shoulders before the three of them head out of the office and went down stairs to get something to eat.

After a very long day of bickering with the other Senators, and then followed by having dinner with family members Padme finally made it home.

Walking though the living room Padme went into her bedroom got undressed and put on her nightgown before going over to her vanity table and sitting down.

Grabbing the brush on the table she lifted it to her hair and began brushing it, and once she ran the brush through it fifty times she put the brush down, and went over to the bed and climbed into the huge bed. She closed her eyes and began drifting off into a sound sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" Good morning Padme, and here is your schedule for today, and you do have three meetings after lunch, and also here are your notes for the session this morning with the things that will be introduced into the Senate so that they can be debated and voted on by the end of the week." Jeanie handed Padme her schedule for the day and then her notes.

" Thank you Jeanie and you could you please hold all my calls and let the caller know that I will get back with them tomorrow, well now am going to look over these issues before we go into session in about thirty minutes." Padme smiled at her office aide before walking into her office.

" Ok, oh do you want me to order our lunch, so that way it can be delivered here after we get into the office." Jeanie asked as she looked at what was being served in the Senate commons.

" Sure that sounds great and you can get me whatever you are getting for yourself." Padme called out from her desk.

" Will do." Jeanie called back as she began typing their lunch orders and sending it to the kitchen of the commons.

Thirty minutes later Padme came out of her office and went into the waiting area and saw Maria waiting for her and Jeanie to get ready to head to the Senate chambers.

" Good morning Maria, and are you ready for today's bickering, I just hope that we can get some real work done and put real issues on the table to be discussed and voted on today and just quit bickering over issues that are so useless." Padme came up to the younger girl and giving her a hug.

" Yes am ready, and why are men such idiots and why can't they agree on anything mostly if it would help out other people, and all they care about is getting things that only benefits themselves." Maria hugged Padme back before they head out of the office and headed for the Senate Chambers.

They entered the Delaya's Senate box and Maria and Jeanie just sat down, but as for Padme she went over to the control panels for the repulsorpod and she signed in.

" Amidala?" a man's voice called out from the door way.

Padme turned around and saw the one person she just wished would just disappeared from Coruscant and get out of her life.

" Um . . . Rush is it." Padme smiled at the man, who was still standing in the doorway of her repulsorpod.

" Wow you look as beautiful as ever, I thought you died?" Rush stepped down into the repulsorpod.

" Um . . . thank you, but I have to tell you I know what you are talking about?" Padme looked at the man that she used to have a relationship with.

" They told me that you had died, and your funeral was broadcasted on the holo-network." Rush just could not believe that Padme would be here amongst the Imperials and the people who wanted her dead.

" Um . . . am sorry but I believe that you have mistaken me for someone else?" Padme looked at him and trying to look confused.

" Oh come on Amidala, I know who you are?" Rush looked at her and tried to see if she was faking her confusement.

" Am sorry, but am not Senator Amidala, for she is really dead, and my name is Padme." Padme look at the man standing in front of her.

" Oh then am so sorry, I just thought that you were her, um . . . how did you know my name?" Rush asked.

" Oh I have heard a lot about you, so anyway what can I do for you Senator?" Padme asked as the room was getting loud as the other Senators and their representatives began showing up and settling into their repulsorpods.

" I see, well I hope some of the news about me was good. Well I was wondering if you like to have lunch with me today?" Rush asked.

" I see will I can't today, or for the next couple of days because I have some meetings, but maybe at the end of the week we can have lunch together." Padme told him as the two minutes bell began to ring.

" Ok that sound great, and I will see you on Friday then." Rush smiled down at Padme.

" Sure that sounds good." Padme smiled back.

Rush left and headed to his repulsorpod that way across the chamber, but the whole time they did not realized that they were being watched by a dark figure.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 _"_ _I want to thank you for joining me for lunch Senator Padme." Rush looked up from his menu when Padme came up to the table that he was sitting at._

 _"_ _It was nice of you to invite me to have lunch with you, sorry that I had to wait until the end of the week to have lunch with you." Padme sat down just as the waitress came over to the table._

 _"_ _It is not a problem I do know that you have been very busy as I too have been very busy and can you believe the stupid things that some of the Senators are trying to get passed in the Senate today and also for the next coming up week too." Rush looked over to Padme and smiled at her._

 _"_ _Good afternoon am Faye and what can I get for you to drink?" the waitress asked looking at the couple sitting in front of her._

 _"_ _Good afternoon I would like a glass of Corellian wine please." Rush looked up at the waitress._

 _"_ _Ok and for you Senator?" the waitress turned to Padme._

 _"_ _I would like to have some Nubian tea please." Padme looked away from Rush and looked up at the waitress._

 _"_ _Ok that is a glass of Corellian wine and Nubian tea, would like the hot or cold?" the waitress asked Padme._

 _"_ _Oh I would like to have it cold please and sweet too." Padme looked back at the waitress and saw her writing down it down._

 _"_ _Ok that would be a glass of sweet Nubian tea. I will be right back with your drinks in a minute." the waitress turned away and headed to the bar area so she could get the drinks for them._

 _"_ _You know the Bantha ribs look good so what about you what are you going to have." Rush looked back at his menu._

 _"_ _Well I think I will have Nuna Sandwich." Padme put down her menu as their waitress came back to the table with their drinks._

 _"_ _Ok here you go, are you ready to order?" the waitress put the drinks down in front of the couple._

 _"_ _Yes I would like to have the Nuna Sandwich with backed chips please." Padme put her menu back in its place._

 _"_ _Yes ma'am and for you sir?" the waitress pushed in Padme's order on her pad._

 _"_ _I will have the Bantha Ribs please." Rush looked up at the waitress and gave her smile._

 _"_ _Yes sir, and what kind of sauce would you like with it?" the waitress asked._

 _"_ _I would like the smoky dark Corellian sauce and also like the bake chips too." Rush looked back at his menu to make sure that was the correct sauce that he wanted on his ribs._

 _"_ _Ok that is Bantha Ribs with smoky dark Corellian sauce with bake chips and Nuna Sandwich also with back chips. I will be back soon with your food." the waitress smiled at both Padme and Rush before turning around and headed to the kitchen and put in her orders._

 _"_ _Did you get the noticed from the Emperor that there is a party tonight." Rush put the menu back in its place at the table._

 _"_ _Yes I did and I have no desire in going to the party tonight." Padme took a sip of her tea._

 _"_ _Um . . . you do know that you have to go to the parties that he has because they are mandatory." Rush looked over at Padme in total shock that she was going against the Emperor's orders._

 _"_ _No I did not know that it was mandatory to be force into doing something that I do not want to do, oh wait yes I do I forgot this is the Empire." Padme looked at Rush and had anger coming into her eyes._

 _"_ _I understand that, and you are right we should not be force into going to this thing but it is an order um . . . I was wondering if you would like to go with me to this thing and once we listen to the bull then we can leave." Rush took a sip of his wine._

 _"_ _Sure that sounds good to me." Padme took another sip of her tea._

 _The waitress came back to their table with a service droid who helped her to carry out the food to Rush and Padme._

 _It was an hour later Padme walked back into her office and took some notes on a couple of things that will be coming up in the Senate and do a little research on each of the items._

 _Padme was just putting the final touches of her hair when the door buzzed._

 _Getting up from the stool that was in front of her vanity table and walked into the living room and opened the door and saw that it was Rush standing there._

 _"_ _My don't you look beautiful tonight Padme." Rush just stood there staring at Padme._

 _"_ _Why thank you and you look very handsome tonight too." Padme gave Rush a smile and let him in so that way she could get her cloak._

 _Padme walked into her bedroom and grabbed the cloak and then put it around her shoulders before leaving the room and went back into the living room._

 _They made it to the Imperial Palace and walked into the huge ballroom where they saw most of the human Senators standing around talking to each in small groups._

 _Padme began talking to one of the female Senators from the Mid Rim Territories but they were silenced when the double doors opened up and like the reception of the guards came into the room first then followed by the Emperor and followed very closely by Darth Vader._

 _Vader walked into the room and the first thing he did was scan the room for a certain Senator and when he did see her but the one thing that made his blood boil was the person that was standing next to her. He then saw the one person that he wants dead put his arm around Padme._

 _He would bid his time and when the time comes Rush will pay dearly with his life, and that way he can have Padme as his own._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It has been two weeks since she came back into his life, and she still refused to have dinner or even lunch with him, but soon things are going to change and it will start with this one person he has been watching for the past couple of days now.

And like for the past couple of days Bader followed this guy and today he watched the guy exit Padme's office.

" I will see you tonight for dinner." Padme smiled up at Kyle.

" I can't wait to see what you have fixed for us for dinner tonight." Kyle smiled down at Padme before leaning forward and kissing her.

" Bye and see you later then." Padme pulled back and stepped inside her office.

Kyle turned and began walking down the hallway to the turbo-lift and when he got the one of the lifts he hit the down button and waited for the lift to come up to the floor that he was on.

The turbo-lift came up and stopped on the floor and the doors opened up and Kyle stepped onto the lift, but just before he could shut the door a dark figure came onto the lift with him.

" Um . . . good morning Lord Vader." Kyle swallowed hard.

" It is not going to be very good for you." Vader hissed at the man.

" What are you talking about?" Kyle asked looking up at the Sith Lord.

" You are messing with my property." Vader lifted his gloved right hand and began moving his pointed finger and thumb together.

Kyle felt his throat tightening up and he put his fingers inside his color of his shirt and was trying to pull it away from his throat, but it was not his collar that was choking him.

" I . . . don't . . . know . . . what . . . you . . . are . . . talking . . . about." Kyle was trying to gasp of air as his throat was slowly closing up on him.

" Padme is mine and you better stay away from her, because if I see you near her again then I will make sure that you will not breath again." Vader just held his thumb and fingers together as he moved his hand upward and Kyle began to move up into the air.

" Ok . . . I . . . will . . . not . . . see . . . her . . . any . . . more." Kyle was still trying to breath but now his feet were off the floor.

" Just remember am watching you and there is no second chance, and if I see you near her you will die." Vader let go of Kyle.

Kyle fell down on the ground and was gasping for air as the doors opened up and Vader walked off the lift and headed to the Emperor's office.

Kyle stood up and hit the down button and began rubbing his throat as he was still breathing hard as he was trying to get back into his lungs.

After the lift stopped on the ground floor Kyle stepped off and headed for the landing platform and got into the air taxi and headed for his office. Now his only problem is how he is going to tell Padme that they are over and that means there will be no dinner date tonight.

Vader walked into the Emperor's office and he was thankful that his mask hid his very evil smile.

" Ah good Vader, I have something for you to do, and here is your mission so I hope that your hunting will be successful." Emperor Palpatine smiled at Vader when he walked into the room.

" Good, I really need to get my hands on someone." Vader gave a small laugh before taking the disc that has his latest mission.

Vader left the Senate building and met up with his shuttle crew and they headed for his battle cruiser to somewhere in the galaxy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" Good morning Padme." Jeanie walked into the office and saw Padme looking out of the window.

" Oh morning, Jeanie what is wrong with me?" Padme asked as she just stood there in front of the window and looked out towards the ruins of the old Jedi Temple.

" There is nothing wrong with you why do you ask?" Jeanie came up to the window and stood there next to Padme.

" I seem to have bad luck with men." Padme reached up and wiped a tear from her eye.

" I don't see that, and I have seen you date only two gentlemen, so what makes you say that you have bad luck with them." Jeanie also looked out the window and was trying to figure out what Padme was looking at.

" Um . . . it seems like I have some sort of illness or something like that, because they have not called me in two weeks to go out on a date or to do anything with them." Padme turned away from the window and then went over to the one of the pictures that still hanged there from the time when she was in office during the Clone Wars.

" What do you mean by that an am sure they are busy?" Jeanie turned from the window and saw Padme looking at a picture of the Palace in Theed.

" Oh they have not been busy, and when I called Kyle yesterday and asked him why he did not show up for dinner last night, and all he said was that he forgot, but that is a bunch of bull because it was earlier that day he was really happy about having a home cooked dinner but like I said he never showed up." Padme turned away from the picture before heading towards her office.

" That does not sound like Kyle, something must have scared him off." Jeanie went to the doorway and just stood there between the two offices.

" Ok but what would have scared him off?" Padme sat down behind her desk.

" It could be a who that scared him off, and also the person before Kyle too." Jeanie went to the Caf machine and began making some Caf for herself and Padme.

" Um . . . yeah that could be, but who would do something like that?" Padme sat there and thought of the one person, who really would do something like threating people.

" That would be someone who really wants to get together with you and I can think of one person, and there is something about this guy that I do not like either." Jeanie came into the office with Padme's Caf.

" Yeah I too can think of this one person, and I too really do not trust him, and he was shady person during the war." Padme took the Caf that Jeanie was holding out to her.

" Let me guess the person you are talking about is Rush Clovis?" Jeanie took a sip of her Caf.

" Yes he is the one person that is very shady and I would keep an eye on him whenever he is here in the offices. Well my first meeting is in about ten minutes so I better see about the issues that the delegations want to talk about today." Padme turned on her computer and grabbed a data chip and putting it into the data slot.

" He seemed like that to me too, ok I will hold all your calls until your meeting is done, and order your lunch too." Jeanie turned and began heading towards the waiting room.

" Oh do not worry about lunch, I am leaving after my two meetings, why don't you stop by the apartment and I can fix us both something for lunch." Padme smiled at her office aide.

" Ok that is a deal, and if it is ok with you I too will leave with you too." Jeanie stopped between the rooms.

" That is fine with me, I was just about to tell you to take the rest of the day off, because you deserve it for all of the hard work that you have done for me." Padme looked at the Jeanie with pride.

" Thank you Padme you are the best." Jeanie smiled before going to her desk and began doing a few things before the first group of people came to see the Senator this morning.

Jeanie stood up after twenty minutes of sitting and writing up a schedule for the next week, then turning around and looked out the window and she began to wonder what in the world was Padme looking at earlier and the only thing that she could see was the ruins of the Jedi Temple and began to wonder why Padme seemed so sad when she was looking at the building and then she began to wonder if there was more to Padme than what she was telling her, but before Jeanie could think of anything more the office door opened up and then first group of people was there for their meeting with the young Senator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vader walked passed Senator Padme's office and thought he heard a moaning coming from the office, to get a better listen to what was going on, so using the Force he quietly opened the door.

Walking into the room he saw that Jeanie was not in the waiting room and he then looked over to the door that was slightly a jarred, so walking up to it and looking through the small crack and what he saw just made his blood boil.

" Oh Robert you are going to be late if you do not leave now, but if you want to start this all over again then come by my place and we can have dinner and then afterwards we can have some other kind of fun." Padme smiled up at Robert as he slightly moved away from her.

" You are right I am going to be late, I do have to be in court in about twenty minutes, and I will see you later tonight then." He smiled down before leaning slightly forward and captures her lips and began kissing her again.

Vader saw Padme's hands go between her and Robert and she grabbed his now soften dick and slid it back into his pants.

" Thanks here let me help you down." Robert lifted Padme off of her desk and as she stood up her skirt moved back down into place.

" Thank you and I will see you later tonight then." Padme smile before walking behind her desk so that way she could get to work.

Vader had left the office and went down the hallway and waited for the gentleman leave Padme's office. He sees the man leave the office and was about to walk back into the office when Jeanie came up to the office door.

" Good morning Jeanie." Vader greeted the aide.

" Oh Lord Vader, um, can I help you sir." Jeanie turned around and was in shock to see Darth Vader standing close by.

" Yes I have a question and I am hoping that you can help me with, but I do not want the Senator to know so can you come to the empty office that is two doors down from here during your lunch time." Vader looked at the young girl.

" Ok sure, I will try my best to answer whatever questions that you may have, um, I do need to get inside and start getting things ready for the Senate Session that is taking place this morning." Jeanie nodded to Vader mostly out of fear of what he could do if she does not obey his orders.

Vader nods his head before turning around and starts heading down the hallway to the Emperor's office.

Jeanie unlocks the office door and walks into the room and was surprise to see Padme sitting at her desk doing some work that she needs to do before the committee meeting with some delegations from Delaya later today.

" Padme good morning, I did not know that you would be here so early this morning." Jeanie looked over to the office door and saw Padme.

" Oh good morning Jeanie um… yes I had some things that I have to get done before my meeting today." Padme looked up to see her office aide.

" You do know that the Session will be starting in about twenty minutes." Jeanie went to her desk and put her lunch and a couple of other things into her desk drawer.

" Oh crap thanks, um . . . if I do not finish this by that time you think you can finish writing it up for me so that way I can get to the Senate Session because I have to vote today." Padme asked looking back down at the edit part of the notes that she still had to put into her final draft of the notes for the meeting.

" Sure that would be fine, and I will be making your schedule for the next couple of days, and next week there will be no Session and most of the Senators are heading back to their home planets for the week." Jeanie turned on her monitor so that way she can start with the weekly schedule.

" Ok that sounds great, and I want you to take that week off too and go home and visit your family." Padme looked back down at her notes.

" Thank you Padme that does sound like a great idea, and my parents would be very glad to see me." Jeanie smiled at the thought of surprising her parents.

They both got to their work and fifteen minutes later Padme did finish her notes up and then gathered up the other stuff that she needs before heading into the Senate Chamber.

" Am off to the Chamber and then after we are done there I am going to get me something to eat before coming back here for my meetings." Padme came out of her office and shutting and locking the door behind her.

" Ok, I will be here taking calls, and making plans for the next couple of weeks." Jeanie looked up from her monitor and watched Padme head for the other door.

Padme just nod and left the room and headed down to the turbo-lift that will take her up to the chamber.

Jeanie waited ten minutes after Padme left before she got up and headed out of the office and went two doors down to the empty office and when she walked into the office she saw waiting for her was Darth Vader.

" You wanted to see me Lord Vader?" Jeanie asked as she came further into the office and felt the door close behind her.

" Yes, I want to know if the Senator is seeing anyone?" Darth Vader walked over to the window and looked out and saw the ruins of the Jedi Temple.

" I see, um . . . yes she is seeing someone and have been seeing him for over a month now." Jeanie walked over to where Vader was standing and looked out of the window too and saw the Temple.

" What do you know about this guy?" Vader asked as he moved his fist into a ball.

" That he is a high criminal lawyer and very rich too, and he is from Alderaan and that is all I know about him." Jeanie looked away from the window and looked at Darth Vader.

" I see and were does he live?" Vader asked.

" He also lives in the same building as Padme, I think he too has one of the Penthouses." Jeanie looked over to buildings that is where some of the Senators and other people live at.

" Thank you Jeanie you may leave now and whatever you do, do not let anyone know that we have been talking." Vader headed for the door then using the Force door opened.

Jeanie just nodded before she too walked over to the door and walked out of the door and began walking down to the office.

Vader waited until the Senator aide left the room before he too left the office but this time he headed for the hanger bay and got his skiff and headed over to the Lawyer's apartment and waited until the Lawyer came home.

Robert came home and put his take out lunch onto the kitchen counter and headed for his room so he could get cleaned up before coming back into the kitchen he then sat down on the stool and began eating his lunch.

" Padme here?" Padme's face came into view.

" Hey Pay, I have some bad news I will not be about to make it to dinner tonight." Robert took a bite of his sandwich.

" That is fine because I was about to call you to let you know that I too will not be able to have dinner either, because we are having a late Session tonight and because we are going to be out of Session next week so they want to make sure that we have a few more things down before we leave next week." Padme walked into the commons and went over to her table.

" That is understandable I really wish that I could be with you the week that you are off, but I have some cases that am doing and I will be getting ready for a huge trial in a couple of weeks." Robert heard his door buzzed.

" Well I will let you go and see who that is and I will see you later." Padme sat down and smiled at Robert.

" Ok see you later then." Robert shut off his holo screen before getting up and going to the door.

" Hello are you Robert." the person at the door asked.

" Um . . . yes I am Robert, and how can I help you, um. . . Lord Vader." Robert was in total surprise to see the dark Lord standing right at his door.

Robert opened the door and Vader used the Force and grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him off the floor.

" You will stop seeing Senator Padme of Delaya or else." Vader warned the choking man.

" You have no right to come in here and tell me who I can or cannot see." Robert manage to say as Vader's grip loosen on his throat.

" You will do as I say or you will die." Vader tighten his grip again on the man's throat.

" I will . . . not . . . stop . . . see . . . Padme . . . and . . . there . . . is . . . nothing you . . . can do . . . about . . . it . . . Lord Vad . . . ." was all Robert could say before his neck snapped and went limp.

" That is where you are so very wrong." Vader fling the dead body across the room before leaving the apartment.

" Yes Lord Vader." one of the troopers called out when Vader came up to him.

" Take the body and get rid of it and I will be at my palace for the rest of the day and I do not want to be disturbed." Vader told his troopers before going back to his skiff and head off to his palace.

When Vader got to the palace he made his way to secret room and once inside the room he sat down in his special chair and a droid came over to him and began helping Vader take off his black suit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padme got to the air transport and found her space ship that will take her home to Delaya.

" Morning Padme it is so great to be going home for the whole week." Jon came up to his cousin and gave her a welcoming hug.

" Hey Jon, yes it will be great to be going home for a little while, so now let us go find our ship." Padme returned her cousin's hug before backing away and gave him a smile.

" Ok, um . . . we need to go to the South side of the control tower and we should be able to find our platform just past there." Jon walked them over to the information board so that way he could check to make sure that he was correct about the information that he was given earlier in the week.

They walked into the building and saw how crowed it was with everyone coming and going into the control building.

" Ship x4329 will be leaving for Naboo, will be on platform 28a will be leaving in ten minutes, flight x4329 for Naboo, will be leaving on platform 28a in ten minutes." the announcer called out the next flight that was leaving Coruscant.

" Ok let us go and get our tickets and then make it to our platform." Jon turned away from the information board and began to lead them to the South platform as where their ship is waiting to be loaded up with passengers and cargo that will be heading for the planet of Delaya.

" Um . . . Jon do you get a feeling that we are being followed and even watched." Padme asked when that feeling she started to get whenever she was being watched, and most of the time she would see that person watching her, would have been Anakin.

" No, you are just being paranoid again, come on you really need to get away from here and just relax." Jon looked over to his cousin with a little bit of worry on his face.

" No am not, and you do know that most of the time when I get this feeling it is usually right and it is right when something bad is going to happen too." Padme looked over to her cousin.

" Yes I know, hold on!" Jon called out to a shuttle driver.

The shuttle driver got out of the shuttle and helped Padme and Jon into the shuttle before putting their bags into the trunk area, before going back to his seat.

" Good morning, where are too?" the driver turned to Padme and Jon.

" Good morning to the South Platform please." Jon answered the driver.

The driver just nodded and started up the shuttle and they sped off to the South Platform and to the waiting ship that will take Padme and her cousin to their homes on Delaya.

" Welcome to the South Terminal, and do you know the gate that your platform is at?" the driver asked as he pulled into the South Terminal of the flight center.

" We are on platform 42b." Jon told the driver.

" Ok 42b it is." the driver started up again and he headed for the platform.

And once again the driver came to a stop and this time they were at the platform, getting out of the shuttle the driver helped the Senator and her cousin out of the shuttle before grabbing their bags out of the trunk.

" Thank you and I hope that you have a safe trip to wherever you are heading to." the driver said before leaving the couple.

" Flight 428 for Delaya will began loading up in twenty minutes, flight 428 for Delaya will began loading up in twenty minutes." the flight attendant announced.

" Well we better go and find a seat and wait until it is time for us to get on board." Padme headed for the gate that they need.

They walked over to the gate and headed over to the counter to where the flight attendant was standing there checking people in.

" Good morning Senator, and if you and your friend will please follow me, we can board you now and your chamber is ready for you both." the flight attendant smiled at Padme and Jon as she saw who was standing in front of her.

" Ok thank you." was all Padme said before she and Jon followed the lady on board the ship and to their private chamber.

Thirty minutes later the ship took off and headed for the planet of Delaya.

" Are you ok Padme you just seem a little sad?" Jon noticed that Padme was not being her normal bubbly self.

" Am ok, I was just wondering about Robert is all, because I have not heard from him in two days and it is not like him to call me and just to see how am doing, or wish me a good morning or night." Padme took the cup that Jon held out to her.

" I see didn't you tell me that he was working on a very high profile case?" Jon sat down on the seat next to Padme.

" Yes well that was what he told me when he called me at lunch time on Thursday as to let me know that he could not have dinner with me that night because of the case that he just got." Padme took a sip of her tea.

" Ok, I just got a call yesterday letting me know that one of the cases was delayed because the lawyer that was on the case had gone missing." Jon also took a sip of his drink.

" Really did they tell you which lawyer who went missing?" Padme looked nervously at her cousin.

" No they did not tell me, well I don't know about you but am going to lay down for a little bit because we do have a long flight ahead of us." Jon said getting up and heading for his sleeping chamber.

Padme finished up her tea and went off to her sleeping chamber and laid down also, and as she laid there she began to get that feeling she used to get whenever Anakin was around her.

A cloaked figure found a quiet place in the dark shadow and just waited until the ship landed on Delaya so that way he can keep an eye on the one person who still haunts his mind and heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Padme walked into the Senate Chamber with Jeanie and Maria right by her side.

" You never have told me how your trip home was?" Maria sat down in the seat and got out her data pad.

" Because there really isn't anything to say but it was very peaceful and quiet and you can say I am very well rested and your mother said to give you her love too." Padme sat down between the two girls and also got out her notes for today's session.

The room got even louder as more Senators came into the Chamber.

" So what about you Jeanie how was your time off?" Padme asked her office aide.

" It was really great to go home, and I got to see my new niece and there was also a birthday party for my grandmother and it was like a family reunion." Jeanie smiled at Padme just as the bells began to ring out to let everyone know that the Session was about too began in five minutes.

" I wish I could see my family but due to some political things I can't see them or even talk to them." Padme whispered because she didn't want anyone to hear what she said.

" I understand well here we go it is time to unlatch our pod." Jeanie noticed that there were a few repulsorpod detaching from the docking stations.

Padme stood up and went over to the control panel and hit the button that detached the pod and they began floating close to the center of the Chamber.

The podium rose from the middle of the building and there sat the Emperor who was surrounded by two red guards and Darth Vader standing behind the Emperor's chair.

" The Senate will now come to order and all rise to His Highness Emperor Palpatine will take the floor." the Aide announced to the Senate as Palpatine stood up and came up to the podium and began his opening Senate speech.

Once the Emperor's speech was over he sat down and then the aide took over the floor and began introducing the bills that was brought up in the Senate before the break, and then the bickering began.

The Emperor sat there just listening to everything that was being said in the Chamber, but he was mostly keeping his eyes on the Senators that he knew will be a problem to the bills that he wanted to enforced into laws and that one person that he was keeping his eyes on was the young Senator from Delaya.

And then he felt it a very strange feeling that he had not felt in a very long time, and then he realized that the feeling was coming from his apprentice.

Palpatine followed the feeling and it got stronger when Senator Padme came up to the podium so that way she could say what she had to say about the bill, and to his surprise she was for the bill.

And a thought came to Palpatine's mind, and it has to do with Darth Vader and Senator Padme and she will relieve his apprentice's sexual tension, and he has a way to make her do what he wants her to do, or her family will suffer.

Two hours later the three girls headed back to the office so that way they could get ready to head out for lunch.

" Excuse me Senator Padme, I have a summons for you from the Emperor." the Emperor's aide came into the office.

" Um . . . ok but I have plans to have lunch with my staff today." Padme looked up at the aide.

" I understand ma'am but you don't have a choice about your lunch plans, you will be coming with me or you will be taking by the armed guards." the Aide gave the young girl a look of begging her to come with him.

" Ok fine, you two go and have lunch together and we can get together this weekend for lunch or dinner." Padme looked at the two girls that were standing next to Jeanie's desk.

The two girls just nodded as they stood there and watched Padme follow the Aide out of the office and to her forced meeting with the Emperor.

The air shuttle landed at one of the platforms at the Imperial Palace and Padme looked out of the window and waiting for to exit the craft was four red guards.

The pilot opened up the door and got out of the shuttle before he helped Padme out of the shuttle and then two of the guards came up to her and each of them took their place on each side of her and led her into the Palace.

Coming up to huge double doors they stood outside of them as they waited for the servant to opened the door and let her enter the huge dining room.

" Welcome Senator Padme this is a pleasure." the Emperor bowed his head to her.

" We both know that am here mostly against my will your Grace." Padme stopped not too far from the table.

" Well am sorry that you think that way, I invited you here so that way I could get to know you just a little better and to ask you for a personal favor, and it is mostly for Lord Vader." Palpatine looked over to his apprentice and he could sense the feeling of shock coming from Darth Vader.

" Um . . . excuse me, you are tell me that you want me to do something for him and what happens if I say no." Padme looked at the crazy old man in shock.

" You and him will start dating and Senator this is not an option you have a choice, and you and Lord Vader will be a couple." Palpatine sneered at the young lady.

" Um . . . and if do not want to be his girlfriend, besides I already have a boyfriend." Padme looked at the two men before feeling a hand on her shoulder and it moved her over to the empty chair that was next to Darth Vader.

" Let us just say if you do not do this then something terrible will happen to your parents. Oh really and have you heard from him lately?" the old man sneered again at Padme.

" Um . . . no I have not but I do know that he has been really busy building a case for a trail that will be happening soon, no please don't' hurt them . . . ok fine I will do what you are telling me to do, but please I beg you do not hurt my family." Padme began to beg the Emperor not to harm her parents.

" Very well, there is a party this Friday night and the two of you will be there together, ok now it is time to eat." Palpatine motion for the servant to start serving lunch.

After a very long day of meetings, Padme finally got home and had something small to eat before heading off to bed and began crying herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Padme woke up and just laid there for a few minutes and was also trying to think of a way not to come into work, and how was she going to face Jeanie and Maria when they find out what she had done.

" Oh my gods what have I done." Padme said to herself.

Then she just remember what happen at the luncheon, and how she was tricked into going in the first place, she would have gladly paid the price for not showing up at the Palace, at first she thought there were going to be other people at this luncheon, but once there she found out how very wrong she was into thinking that.

When she walked into the Palace and then going into the dining room that was when she saw that the only people in the room was the Emperor and Darth Vader.

Then the Emperor told her the reason why she was there and that it was to let her know that she would be dating his apprentice, and if she refused then her family would suffer greatly, and that would be with their lives.

So now she just prayed that her heart will not break again, because deep down inside of her she was glad to know that Anakin did not really die on that dreadful day, when he fell to the dark side, and killed all the younglings that were in the Temple, and then going to Mustfur to kill Nute Gunray and his men, just before he almost killed her, by choking her by the Force.

She was about to drift back to sleep when there was a buzzing sound coming from her nightstand.

Rolling over she reached out with her right arm and searching the table for the buzzing com-link.

" Padme here." Padme answered the com-link.

" Morning Padme, I was just reminding you that you have two meeting after lunch today and there will be a late Session tonight." Jeanie sat down on her couch and looked at the data pad that had Padme's daily schedule on it.

" Um . . . ok, you may have to go to the Session tonight and you might have to cancel my meeting too, but I will let you know in about an hour or two before the meeting. I have to be in a meeting during lunch and am not sure how long it will last." Padme remember that the Emperor wanted her to join a committee and it meets once a week during lunch time.

" Um . . . ok and why was I not told about this meeting?" Jeanie asked as she was looking for an empty space to write down the new item into her schedule book.

" Because I did not know about it until yesterday afternoon after my luncheon with the Emperor, sorry I did not tell you when I got back from lunch, that was because I was in a hurry to get back to the office and to get to my meetings and by the time the meeting was over it was time to go home for the day." Padme yawned.

" Ok, oh and the issues that are to be introduced in the Session tonight really doesn't involve us, it has something to do with the two planets in the Mid-Rim territories, um one of the planets involved is Naboo, but at the moment I cannot remember the other one, so we both do not have to go to the Session tonight." Jeanie saw what the issue was all about and what planets were involve in those issues.

" I see, well let me go and go back to sleep for a little while longer before I have to get up and get ready for my meeting, then I guess we will have most of the day off then, and like I said if my meetings run later after the lunch hour, then I will let you know and then you can call the two groups and let them know that something came up and we can reschedule our meetings for next week, I do know that we will be having three days off next week so you can schedule the meetings then." Padme yawned again.

" Ok that sounds good, um . . . why don't I just call them this morning and reschedule for next week so that way you don't feel so rushed." Jeanie moved to the next week and put down the names of the group that was to have a meeting with Padme today.

" Ok that is fine but do not make if for Wednesday because that is when my meetings with the Emperor will be, well you have a great day and after you call the groups you can take the day off, and I will see you tomorrow." Padme felt her eyes start to close.

" Ok and thank you, hope that you have a great day and see you tomorrow then." Jeanie smiled at the thought of having a very quiet day all to herself.

Padme disconnected the communication link and put her com-link back on the nightstand and rolling back over and pulling the covers around herself and going back to sleep, and that was when she began to have a dream of the happier days, when she was in love, and that is when it hit her that no matter what happen to Anakin and all of the evil things that he has done, and to the whole galaxy and even to her, she knows deep down in her heart and soul that she still loves Anakin, who is now Darth Vader.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Padme was standing near one of the double doors that led out of the huge beautiful gardens that Rush had made shortly after the Battle of Coruscant.

She was thanking her gods that the doors where open and letting the cool air into the crowded room that was filled with Senators, Representatives, bankers, suppliers, judges and lawyers. As she looked around she noticed that when she saw the lawyers standing around talking her first thought went to Robert, all because she had not heard anything from him in a while, as she was looking around the room she did not see him anywhere in the room and then she began to get that feeling that she was not alone by the doors.

" Enjoying yourself Padme?" a man's voice whispered into her ear.

" Rush, um . . . yes I am enjoying myself." Padme lied to the man.

" That is good, but you know I can make your evening even better." Rush reached out and then began running his fingers down her bare arm.

" No thank you, I am doing just fine." Padme pulled her away from Rush and moved slightly away from him.

" Ok, but if you change your mind I will be around, so now if you will excused me for I have a few people that need to see." Rush looked over and saw one of the bankers nod to him and he gave a slight nod back too.

" Um sure." Padme did noticed the nod too and she breathed a sigh of relieve and watched Rush and a couple of men that worked for the banks go into a room that is far away from the party.

Padme began scanning the room again and she saw one of the lawyers that works with Robert, so moved away from the doors and went up to him and his wife.

" Seth it is so nice to see you again." Padme came up to the couple.

" Ah Senator Padme, what a pleasant surprise to see you and this is my wife Keli." the lawyer said as he introduced Padme to his wife.

" It is nice to meet you Senator." Keli shook Padme's hand.

" The same here." Padme returned Keli's hand shake.

" Padme since you and Robert are seeing each other, well I was wondering if you have heard from him?" Seth took a sip of his drink.

" I was about to ask you the same thing, because I have not seen him in two weeks, the last time I talked to him he told me that he could not have dinner with me because he was about to work on a very high profile trial." Padme looked at the older man.

" Yes that was what he was about to work on, but another lawyer has taken the case because he has not been seen in the office since the day he took the case." Seth looked at Padme and saw a worried look come to her face.

" What you are telling me is that he is missing." Padme looked at him in shock, all because no one has not come to her to let her know that he was missing.

" Yes Padme he is missing, and everyone at the Firm believes his is dead, and yes we have gone to the police and they are searching for him, but so far no luck." Seth told Padme his worst fear that he has for his friend.

" I see, um . . . can you excuse me, and it was very nice to meet you Keli." Padme nodded to the lawyer and his wife before she turned and left the couple.

Padme headed over to the double doors and walked out of the room and headed down the stairs as she began walking around the garden as she was trying to think of who would want Robert dead coming up to a stone bench she sat down and began to stare out over the city and she could see the setting sun start gleaming off the buildings.

" Padme there you are, one of the guest told me they saw you come out here, are you ok?" Rush came over to Padme and stood in front of her.

" Um . . . yes am fine, I just need some air is all." Padme looked up and saw how close Rush was standing next to her.

" I see, well I think I will join you here for a few moments before dinner." Rush sat down next to Padme on the bench and put his arm around her and started pulling her close to him.

" Um . . . I really just want to be alone and please take your arm off of me." Padme scooted slightly away from him.

" Come on Padme you do know that you want me to be right here with you and also to make you feel better." Rush stood up and reached down and pulled Padme up from the bench and held her close to him.

" No I do not want anything from you so let me go Rush." Padme pushed against him and tried to get away from him.

" Yes you do, and I want to have you so badly Padme." Rush pulled her close to him again and this time he was trying to kiss her.

" I said no and let me go . . . Rush let me go now!" Padme called out as she was trying to push him away from her but he only tighten his hold on her.

" I believe the Senator said to let her go." a voice came from behind the couple.

" This is between the Senator and I so you can stay out of this." Rush stopped as he felt Padme freeze in his arms.

" Well now it is between me and you and Padme did tell you to stop and now am tell you if you don't remove yourself from her then I will have to remove you myself." Darth Vader moved out of the shadows as he was using the Force by grabbing Rush by the throat.

" Vader please let him be, and thank you for your help." Padme came up to Vader once Rush let her go, and putting her hand on his arm and looked up at his masked face.

" As you wish Senator, please come with me because dinner is now being served and we will give our host a moment to gather himself up before coming with us to the dining hall." Vader nodded down to Padme before turning his attention back to Rush.

" Are you ok Senator." the other man who was standing next to Darth Vader asked Padme.

" Um . . . yes Governor Tarkin, I am fine now thank you." Padme nodded to the Governor.

Rush straighten up and made sure that his clothes was in place, before nodding to his three guest before turn and led them back inside the apartment and to his dinner party.

Vader and the Governor sat down on either side of Rush; and Padme took her seat next to Darth Vader.

" Senator Padme please let me take you home, because I do not trust Rush." Vader came up to Padme as she stood by the door that leads out to the landing platform.

" Thank you Vader, I do believe that is a great idea, that is because I too do not trust him." Padme took Vader's arm and he led her to his private shuttle.

After landing on Padme's private platform Vader bid her a good night and he left and headed back to his Palace.

Walking into the apartment Padme went to her bedroom and got undressed then climbed into bed and fell sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Padme walked into her office and Jeanie looked up from her monitor and her typing of the notes and schedules for Padme.

" Good morning I hope that you had a wonderful weekend?" Padme came up to the desk and took the messages that were in the message box.

" Good morning Padme, my weekend was great thank you, My parents are here visiting me and it is so great to see them, Oh there is a gentleman in your office." Jeanie smiled when up at Padme when she told her about parents being here on Coruscant.

" That is so great, I would really like to meet them and I would like for you and your parents to join me for dinner tonight, um . . . really did he give you his name?" Padme asked her office Aide.

" No he did not give me a name, but he did tell me that you will know him, oh also you have a meeting with the Emperor tomorrow morning before the Senate Session." Jeanie looked at the closed office door.

" Ok thank you and after you finish with your typing here, you can have the rest of the day off so that way you can spend time with your parents." Padme smiled at Jeanie before going to the door and opened it up.

" Thank you Padme oh I was wondering if they could sit in on one of the Sessions with us." Jeanie asked.

" Sure if they like they can sit in tomorrow's Session if they want to." Padme nodded to office Aide.

" Thank you, and I know that they would really like that very much." Jeanie smiled and nodded before going back to her work.

Padme walked into the room only to stop in her tracks when she saw the cloak figure standing next to the window that looked out towards the crumbling Jedi Temple.

" Um . . . can I help you?" Padme came closer to the cloak figure.

" Hello Padme . . . glad to see that you are very much alive." the cloak figure turned away from the window and faced her as he lowered his hood off his head.

" Oh . . . my . . . gods . . . Anakin." Padme looked at the person standing in front of her in total shock.

" You look as beautiful as ever and I know what you are thinking." Anakin gave Padme his famous smile.

" Thank you, I thought you were dead, and the last thing I heard was that you had fallen to the Dark side of the Force, and you now have a new name . . . Darth Vader." Padme looked at her husband.

" Yes I am very much alive just like you too, and yes you are right about everything that you have heard about me." Anakin looked at his wife and took a step towards her.

" Oh Anakin, am so very glad to see that you have survived but what happen to you, Obi-Wan told me that you were dead, because you burned to death?" Padme felt tears come to her eyes and then felt the warmth of his fingers on her cheek.

" Do not call me that name any more, my name is Darth Vader, and you are right one thing Anakin is dead . . . just like you Senator Amidala, and did he tell you that I was begging him to help me, but he just turned and walked away from me and let me burn to death, but if it was not for the Emperor I really would be dead." Anakin reached out and gently wiped away a tear that rolled down Padme's face.

" Ok fine, um . . . I thought you lived in that black armor suit?" Padme took a hold of Anakin's hand that was laying against her cheek.

" I did suffer a really bad injury from the fire that had burned most of my body, which also has damaged my lungs, but I have a medical center that works with cloning cells, and well they have helped me with my scars by cloning my cells and healing my scars, but I still need the suit for the respirator, I can only be without it for a couple of hours." Anakin turned away from Padme and went back to the window.

" I see well I am glad that you are alive and does the Emperor know what you are doing?" Padme came up to Anakin.

" No he doesn't know and I do not want him to know either." Anakin turned around and looked down at the beautiful woman he had once called his wife.

" I understand, and I promise not to say a word, so I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night just the two of us." Padme looked up and for the first she noticed that his eyes were his original blue color.

" I would love to have dinner with you Milady, well I better get going before the Senate goes into Session today." Anakin smiled down at Padme before grabbing his hood and lifting it up and pulling it over his head.

" Ok then I will see you then." Padme smiled back at him as the com-link on Padme's desk began to buzz.

" Oh and I want you to know that I still love you?" Anakin said before he opened the door and stepped out of the office.

" Yes Jeanie?" Padme looked at Anakin in total shock before answering the com-link.

" Oh . . . um . . . there is a Senator Clovis here to see you." Jeanie told Padme.

" Um . . . thank you and I will see him." Padme looked through the door and saw Anakin and Rush look at each other and she watch Anakin's right hand balled into a fist.

Anakin left the office and headed down to the turbo-lift to where the landing platforms are located and got into his air shuttle that took him to his Palace.

" Good morning Padme, it is a pleasure to see you looking so very beautiful this morning." Rush came into the office and closing the door behind him.

" Morning Rush, and what are you doing here?" Padme went behind her desk and sat down in her chair.

" Well I was hoping that you would join me for dinner tonight?" Rush came over to the desk.

" Well I have to turn your offer down, because I already have dinner plans for this evening." Padme turned on her monitor.

" I see then how about tomorrow night?" Rush leaned over the desk so that way he could be very close to her.

" Sorry but I also have dinner plans for tomorrow night too, now if you will excuse me I do have some work to do before the Session starts in about an hour." Padme moved slightly away from him.

" I see well then lunch Wednesday?" Rush moved to sitting down on the edge of Padme's desk.

" Sorry I am in a meetings all day, and that also includes lunch too, and I really must ask you to leave now so I can get back to work." Padme looked at Rush and gave him a look that he is over staying his welcome.

" Ok fine, I well leave if you tell me one thing, who was that guy that was here when I got here?" Rush got off the edge of the desk and headed for the door.

" Just an old friend of mine and that is all you need to know now good day Senator." Padme let her voice raise with the anger that she was beginning to feel for this ass hole.

" As you wish Milady, good day." Rush turned and opened the door and walked out of the room, before walking out of the office and headed all the way to his office.

" What is that guy's problem and what did he want?" Jeanie came into the office with a cup of tea.

" Thank you, he wanted to have dinner with him tonight but I already have plans, for tonight and tomorrow night and then he wanted to have lunch but I told him that I was busy." Padme took a sip of her tea.

" I will be here until you go into Session and I will leave then." Jeanie turned and headed back to her desk.

Padme got back to work and she just finished up her notes before turning things off and headed out of her office before locking up the door behind her, and telling Jeanie bye and also told her what time dinner will be ready for her and her parents, and she would see them later.

After a short Session Padme left the Senate building and headed home and got ready for the small dinner get together with her office Aide and the girl's parents.

It was around ten when Padme headed for her bedroom and got ready for bed, and once she was dressed in her night gown she climbed into bed and fell sound asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

 _Padme was sitting on the couch with her cup of hot tea and was watching the sun rise over the buildings and she was thinking about how nice it was that she did not have to be at the Senate building for two weeks, and thought it would be a good idea to go back home to the peace and quiet and also to get away from a certain Senator who will not leave her alone._

 _She was raising her cup to her mouth and almost spilled the hot drink on herself when the buzzing sound of her com-link went off._

 _"_ _Senator Padme of Delaya here how can I help you." Padme turned on the holo-view screen and the Emperor's Aide came into view._

 _"_ _Senator Padme the Emperor has requested your present in his office in an hour." the Aide told Padme._

 _"_ _Yes sir I will be there, um . . . is there some kind of problem or did I do something?" Padme looked at the guy with a surprise look on her face._

 _"_ _Am not sure what is going on." the Aide said._

 _"_ _Ok I will be there." Padme disconnected the communication at the blank screen in front of her._

 _Padme just sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out why would the Emperor needed to see her in his office at the Senate building. She got up and made her way to her room and got ready to head over to the Senate building._

 _Thirty minutes later the shuttle landed on the platform and waiting for her was two red guards and the office Aide._

 _"_ _Good morning Senator, please follow me. Emperor and Lord Vader are waiting for you in the office." the Aide came up to Padme and bowed to her._

 _"_ _Good morning please lead the way Grand Vizier Sly Moore." Padme slightly bowed her head to the man in front of her._

 _"_ _Ah . . . Senator Padme thank you for coming on your day off please have a seat." the Emperor motion for Padme to have a seat in front of his desk._

 _"_ _It was not a problem, I was getting ready to head home." Padme sat down in the chair._

 _"_ _Your home on Naboo." Rush said as he came into the room._

 _"_ _What are you talking about and what is going on here." Padme stood up and turned to the man who came into the room._

 _"_ _Oh come on Senator I know who you truly are." Rush came up next to her and gave her a devilish smile._

 _"_ _And who do you think the young Senator is, Senator Clovis." Darth Vader turned his attention to the one person he wish would just disappear somewhere and to never be seen again._

 _"_ _The Senator is not who she says she is, she tells everyone that she is Senator Padme of Delaya, but in reality she really is Senator of Amidala of Naboo." Rush pointed his finger to Padme was he was telling the other two men who he believed she was._

 _"_ _I really hate to tell you this but you are so very wrong, because we all know that Senator Amidala is dead and is buried on her home planet." Padme looked at Rush before turning to the Emperor._

 _"_ _Really then tell me why do you look so much like her?" the other Senator folded his arms across his chest and glared at her._

 _"_ _Ok I will tell you the truth, yes I used to live on Naboo, but am not who you think I am. Yes I do know that I look like her and that is because she was my cousin. And when she had to go somewhere she would call me and I would act as her decoy, but after her death I moved to Delaya. Where I had lived a quiet life as a widow until I was elect as a Senator." Padme felt tears come to her eyes._

 _"_ _Really, so what happen to your husband?" Rush asked in somewhat surprise._

 _"_ _He was killed during the end of the war, just like the rest of the Jedi, and yes my husband was a Jedi Knight." Padme turned to the Emperor as she could tell that he was reading her mind through the Force._

 _"_ _I heard that they did not have those kinds of feelings." Rush looked at her._

 _"_ _They are not supposed to have those feelings, but there have been a few Jedi that have gone against the Order and do few things that they are not allowed to do, and they were known to the Order as Grey Jedi." Padme turned her attention back to Rush._

 _"_ _Well as you can see Senator Clovis, the Senator here is who she claims to be, now please tell us the real reason why you called us here." Palpatine smiled at Padme, for he could tell that she was telling some truth of who she is, but he was not going to tell the other man her whole secret._

 _"_ _Um. . . I see well in that case, in a way it is personal, but I thought maybe you could convince the Senator here to go out with me to Senator Montanaough's dinner party that is coming up in a couple of days." Rush looked at the Emperor._

 _"_ _Well for starters I do not do personal matters like this . . . ." Palpatine started to say._

 _"_ _It will be a cold day in hell before I would be seen anywhere with you, and if you touch me so help me I will cut off her hand." Padme turned to Rush and glared at him._

 _"_ _Like I was about to say Senator, I do not do personal matters like what you are asking me to do, and I will have to agree with Senator Padme, that if you do touch her I will give her permission to do whatever she deems right to do to you, so no I will not tell or even order her to go anywhere with you, and if we are done here I have a things to do as am sure the Senator here would like to get ready for her flight home. Oh and Senator Clovis you keep bothering the Senator here then I will have you removed from the Senate do I make myself clear." Palpatine leaned slightly over her desk and moved closer to the annoying man._

 _"_ _I see yes Your Highness." Rush bowed his head before turning on his heels and stormed out of the office._

 _"_ _Um . . . thank you sir, I really must get going and finishing packing for my trip, but I get this feeling that he will not stop no matter what you told him, and the only way he will stop is if he is dead." Padme gave both Palpatine and Darth Vader a very wicked smile._

 _"_ _Not a problem young one, we wish you a very safe journey home, and you are right he will not stop, and soon very soon, you will get your wish Milady, Lord Vader would you please take the young Senator to her apartment so she can finish packing and escort your wife to Naboo so she can stay with her family." Palpatine smiled at Padme, and bowed his head as he dismissed both the Sith Lord and the young Senator._

 _"_ _As you wish my Master." Darth Vader bowed his head and came up to the woman who was still standing in front of them._

 _"_ _Thank you Palpatine, Lord Vader." Padme turned and began walking to the receiving area of the office and to Vader's personal air shuttle._

 _Once on board the shuttle the pilot took them straight to Padme's apartment, where they landed on her private landing platform and walked into the living room of the apartment._

 _"_ _So you did not die after all?" Darth Vader asked Padme as they came into the living room and he followed her to her bedroom._

 _"_ _Yes and no, yes my spirit and heart died that day you turned from me and to the Dark side, but body wise no am not dead." Padme turned to face the person who used to be her husband._

 _"_ _I see and what about our child?" Vader asked and then could sense sadness come from Padme._

 _"_ _The baby died, I was in a coma for over a month and when I came to, they told me that I lost our son because he did not get the stuff he need while he was still inside of me, and he was a still born." Padme felt tears come to her eyes again._

 _"_ _Oh Padme am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or our child, please forgive me." Vader got down his knees and took Padme's hands in his and begged her to forgive him._

 _"_ _I have spent almost two years in limbo, and thinking about everything that had happen that day, and you are not to be totally to blame for what happen, I too am to blame for what happen between us and you are right I should have had believed in you more, so Anakin please forgive me." Padme looked down at the mask person._

 _Vader raised his hands up and unlatched his helmet and took off his head piece and put it down on the floor, and then looked up at Padme before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him and laying his head against her stomach._

 _"_ _I forgive you Padme, and I really do not blame you for not fully believing in me, because in a way I too had stopped believing in myself . . . I love you Padme and I have never stopped." Anakin looked up at his wife's face._

 _Padme reached down and helped Anakin to stand back up before wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her close to him again as he leaned his head down and began kissing her._

 _Padme pulled away from Anakin when there was a buzzing sound coming from her com-link._

 _"_ _Padme here." Padme answered her com-link as Anakin put the helmet back on._

 _"_ _Hey am here to help you to get ready to leave." Maria said as the air shuttle's hatch opened up and the driver helped her out of the shuttle._

 _"_ _Ok just come inside, is Jeanie with you?" Padme headed into her room._

 _"_ _Yes she is here with me." Maria looked over to Jeanie._

 _"_ _Ok see you soon then." Padme went into her closet and grabbed a couple of dresses that she had hanging there._

 _"_ _I take it that they are going with you." Vader said standing in the door way._

 _"_ _Yes they are, now if you will excuse me I do need to finish here and try not to scare them too much." Padme said as the door buzzed before opening up._

 _Darth Vader went into the living room and stood by the couch as the two young ladies came into the room._

 _After the look of shock left the two girls' faces they went into Padme's bedroom, and it was here that she told them that Vader will be escorting them to Naboo, because she got this feeling that Rush Clovis would try something to hurt her._

 _Ten minutes later everyone boarded a personal transport that will take them to Naboo._

 _It was three days later Padme and the other two women entered the mountain villa that Padme's family had owned before they moved to Theed._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Padme was running a little behind schedule after her meeting with the Emperor, all because of a couple of Senators who could not make up their minds on what they wanted to export from their home worlds.

" Hey Padme, I was wondering if you care to have dinner with me?" Maria came up to Padme.

" Oh hey Maria sorry I can't tonight because I already have plans for dinner, um . . . maybe we can get together next week." Padme continued to walk quickly down the hallway.

" Oh the reason why I was asking is tonight Jon was going to be here and as well as my mom, so I thought it would be nice to have you there for dinner, before they go back to Naboo and Delaya." Maria had to almost jog just to keep up with her cousin.

" Well am so sorry that I will have to miss them this time around but I had this dinner planned for a few days ago, tell you what the next time they come to Coruscant please give me a couple of days advance noticed and I would make sure that I will be there." Padme stopped at her office door and unlocked it.

" I am sorry that it is a very short noticed but mom just got a called back home because dad just got sick, and Jon is only here for a couple of days and it is of course it was mom's idea, and I told her that you already have dinner plans, but you know how mom is." Maria stopped next to Padme and watched her unlock the office door before they enter the room.

" Light on! Oh he is, and yes I do know how your mom is and I think it is a family thing because my mom is the same way, she really doesn't like the word NO. Lights on!" Padme walked across the room to the other door that leads into her office and unlocked the door, then entered the room.

" Yes I do believe it is a family thing too, um . . . where is Jeanie?" Maria looked around the room and noticed that they were the only ones in the office.

" She has the day off, since I have meetings most of the day and really don't need her so I give her the day off on the days of my meetings. Now where did I put that chip." Padme went over to her desk and unlocked the top drawer and began looking for a chip that she wanted to give to Anakin.

" I do noticed that you do have meetings in the middle of the week and because those are the days that I see Jeanie in the Senate Sessions, that is day when there is little issues that are being discussed in the Senate and of course most of the stuff is really useless mostly for us the people of the Empire." Maria watched Padme looked around her desk as if she was looking for something that she had to keep hidden.

" I know there are times when my morning meetings are over in time to let me attend those Sessions and yes most of the stuff is very useless, but there are times they are useful because it is the time you will see who is really the corrupted Senators, the ones that only think of themselves and not for the good of their people or home worlds, found it, now I really need to hurry if am going to make it to dinner on time." Padme found the small chip that she was looking for and closing the desk drawer up and locking it back up before standing up.

" I did noticed that too, well I guess I will have to tell mom that you already have plans, and that she should have sent out an invitation about for dinner a few days in advance, but she told me ' Oh Padme know it is a family thing and she will be her for it' and I have told her a few times but she would not listen to me, so now I guess she will have to listen to me when I tell that you are busy and have other plans." Maria backed out of the door way.

" Lights off! My mom is the same way. She expects me to drop all my plans all because she wants me to have lunch or dinner with the family, but there were times that I couldn't and I know it really upset her, but really was not my fault that I could not be at the family events because I am trying to better their lives." Padme shut and locked her office doors before heading towards the outer doors.

" Oh I have been at a few of those family events that your mom did, and yes she was upset and she was saying that your live was more important than family, and all you care about is your work, but I think she really knows deep down that what you are doing is very important and she is very proud of you." Maria followed Padme to the outer door of the office and stepped into the hallway.

" Lights off! Yes I know all about those commits that she has made about my life and at one time it was way important than being there for a birthday, or a dinner party that she was giving to some rich family that was visiting Naboo." Padme stepped out into the hallway and locked the office door before she started heading for the turbo-lift.

They stepped onto the lift and headed to the landing platforms and they stopped at Padme's air speeder and the driver opened the door for Padme.

" And most of those people were so boring, well good night and I will see you tomorrow." Maria hugged Padme goodbye before heading over to where her air shuttle was located.

" Evening Pete." Padme smiled at the older man who took her hand and helped her into the shuttle.

" Evening Ms. Padme I hope that you had a great day so far." Pete asked as he got on board and closed the door before going to his seat at the front of the shuttle.

" I guess you can say it was ok, and how is your wife doing today, I hope that she is feeling a lot better?" Padme sat down in her seat and buckled up and waited for the shuttle to head off to her apartment.

" That is good to hear, she is doing a little better and she told me to tell you thank you for the soup, it has made her feel better." Pete started up the engine and then the shuttle began to lift off the ground.

" That is great news and tell her it was not a problem and that am glad that it made her feel a lot better, and you know if you guys ever need anything please just ask me and I will do anything to help you and your wife out." Padme smiled at the older man.

" That is very kind of you Ms. Padme and thank you. You know that you are the only person who works here that really cares about other people, I have noticed that most of the Senators here only care about themselves." Pete smiled back at the young Senator.

" I was taught that if you do something good for others then something good in return will happen to you." Padme watched as they entered the evening air traffic.

" That is a good lesson to live by, just with that most of the Senators around here would live by that but they don't." Pete steered them in and out of the traffic.

" Yes that is something that the Senators should have learned before the fall of the Republic, but I guess that was one of the things that did cause it fall in the first place and the other thing was total greed, and now that is all we have in the Senate, greedy people who want nothing for their home worlds but like you said they only want things for themselves." Padme sat back and closed her eyes so that way she could start relaxing some.

After flying through the wonderful air traffic, Pete lowered the shuttle out of the stream of the evening traffic and started heading closer to the private landing platform that belong to the young Senator.

Pete landed the shuttle and shut off the engines before getting up from his seat and opening the shuttle door.

Padme opened up her eyes just as Pete stepped out of the shuttle and put down the small steps and waited for Padme to come to the door.

" Thank you Pete and I will see you in a few days." Padme took a hold of the older man's hand as he helped her out of the shuttle.

" You are welcome, and sure thing see you next week and you have a great evening and the rest of the week and weekend." Pete said as he bowed his head to the young Senator.

Padme nodded her head in returned before turning away from the older man, who got back onto the shuttle and took off to his home and wife.

Padme walked into her apartment and headed for her bedroom and changed her clothes so that way she can start dinner.

Thirty minutes later Padme was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when there was a chime coming from the door.

Padme went to the door and opened it up and saw a very handsome young man standing in front of her.

" I hope am not late, oh and this is for you." Anakin held out a vase of flowers that came from Naboo.

" No you are on time I was just putting the final touches to dinner, thank you they are very beautiful please come inside." Padme took the flowers from him and sniffed them before stepping aside so Anakin could come inside.

" Man that smells so good, I am starving because I forgot to eat lunch today all I could think about is having a very quiet and peaceful dinner with someone that I care about." Anakin came up to Padme and gave her a kiss.

" When did you get back to Coruscant, and thank you. I just got home myself after a long day of meetings so can you say that I just threw something together really quickly, please come inside and relax, oh hold on for a second, Shades down and dim lights!" Padme pulled away from Anakin and called out to the house computer to close the window shades and dim the lights so that way if the news droids flew by the windows it could not see inside Padme's apartment.

" I just got here about ten minutes ago, gee I missed all the fun today so let me guess the news droids are bugging the famous people again." Anakin followed Padme to the kitchen and saw her reach into the oven and pulled out one of two plates that were inside keeping the food warm.

" Wow, well welcome home and I believe things would have been interesting if you had been there, I believe that even Palpatine was somewhat bored with the Senators that were at the meeting today and that the only reason he did not kill any of them was because you were not here to do it for him. Please have a seat because dinner is served." Padme put the second plate down on the serving tray.

" Ok that sound great just to sit down and relax, and you are right about one thing he would have had me kill someone at the meeting all because he did not want to deal with that person's demands or he was just tired of hearing that person whining." Anakin sat down at the small table and Padme put the plate down in front of him before she put her plate down in the space next to him.

Padme put the tray down on the small hutch that was behind her, and then taking her seat next to Anakin.

" Would you like tea, juice or Corellian Cider or Corellian wine." Padme hit a button that called one of the service droids to the table.

" I think wine sounds good to me." Anakin said to the droid as it stood between him and Padme.

" I will have the same thing." Padme also said to the droid.

The droid turned around and headed for the small bar area and began pouring the wine for the young couple.

" Dinner was amazing Padme and I do wish I did not have to eat and run, but I need to get back to my Palace and get back into the suite." Anakin started to feel small bits of pain in his chest.

" Oh dear, let me guess it is time for you get clean air into your lungs, ok and I understand." Padme noticed that Anakin was starting to breathe just a little bit harder and having a hard time getting air into his lungs.

" And I know that you also want to go to bed and go to sleep." Anakin leaned down and kissed Padme before he went to the door.

" Yes I would like to go to bed and to sleep, because I really haven't been sleeping good for the past couple of days. I hope that the rest of your night is good and see you next week." Padme came to the door and opened it up for Anakin and she returned Anakin's kiss.

Anakin left Padme's apartment and headed home and to a long pod which he could lay down in and pure oxygen would flow into the pod and into his lungs.

" Lights off and lock down the whole apartment!" Padme told the computer as she headed for her bedroom.

She walked into the room and then began getting ready for bed, once she had her nightgown on she headed to the bed, and got into the bed and pulling the covers over herself.

" Lights off and close shades!" Padme called out before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Padme was sitting at the vanity table as she was putting the final touches on her hair.

" You look so very beautiful Padme." Vader stood in the door way and looked at the young Senator.

" Anakin what are you doing here and if the Emperor catches you here without him and what if some of my guests show up and see you here?" Padme turned in her seat and looked at the person standing in the doorway.

" Well the Emperor will not be able to be here tonight but he was the one who told me to be here now, and I would not worry too much about what your guests will think, because they will know that am here for the Emperor." Vader came further into the room and came up behind Padme and picked up the necklace that was laying on the table in front of them and putting it around Padme's neck and latching the clasp.

" Ok then I guess you can stay, let me guess he wants you to read the guests' thoughts so that way you can report back to him to let him know who he cannot trust." Padme smiled at Vader.

" Well your first guest is here so I will step outside." Vader nodded his head and then made his way out of the room and out onto her private landing platform where his shuttle is docked.

Padme stood up and went into the living room just as the door chime rang out through the apartment.

Padme walked over to the door and opened it and saw two Senators and one of their Aides.

" Evening Padme and thank you for inviting me and my Aide to your dinner party." the Senator from Naboo hugged Padme as she stepped into the living room.

" Welcome Penelope and Ree, and Jason and it is a pleasure to see you too." Padme returned the older woman's welcoming hug before she moved on to the two other people.

" Evening Padme and it is so great to see everyone away from the Senate Building." the older man came up to Padme and kissed both her cheeks and giving her a welcoming hug too.

" I have three more people coming and then we can go to the dining room and eat our dinner, but in the meantime, can I get you all something to drink." Padme led the three people further into her living room.

" I would like to have Mountain Berry Wine." Penelope turned her attention to the serving droid.

" As you wish Milady, and for you sir?" the droid turned to the older gentleman.

" I believe I would like to have Corellian Rum." the older man said as he leaned down to the coffee table and picked up a slice of fruit.

" Yes sir and for you Ms." the droid turned to the Aide.

" I would like to have Mountain Berry Wine also please." Ree picked up a piece of fruit too.

" And for you Milady?" the droid finally turned its attention to Padme.

" Nothing for me at the moment please have a seat and all make yourselves at home." Padme nodded for her three guests to have a seat and enjoy the food that was sitting on the table in front of the couch.

The door chimed again and Padme went over to the door while the droid served the drinks.

" Hey Padme, mmm something smells so good." Jeanie held out a dish that held her famous fruit dessert.

" Thank you, oh great you did bring your famous cobbler, hey Maria and Jon welcome back to Coruscant." Padme looked pasted her Aide and saw her cousins coming up next to her.

" Thank you, and I will be here for three months now." Jon came up to his cousin and gave her a kiss and hug.

" That is great to hear, so please come in and get yourself a drink and nibble on some fruit and cheese that are on the table in front of the couch, and dinner will be ready in five parsec." Padme told her new guest and three that were sitting on the couch and one of the chairs.

There was a chime on the door again and Padme opened the door and saw her last guest, a Senator from a planet that is in the unknown regions.

Now that everyone was in the living room that was when Vader thought it would be a good idea to make his present know.

" Good evening everyone." Vader came into the room.

" Um . . . Lord Vader." Everyone said at once.

" Dinner is served Milady." the serving droid announced as it came into the living room.

Everyone got up and followed the droid into the dining room and then they all took their seats at the table, with Padme at one end of the table while Darth Vader sat at the other end of the table.

Since everybody but Jon meets with the Emperor in the middle of the week so they are not really afraid of Vader so they all felt comfible talking about family and of the issues that they have been working on with the Emperor, so they were trying to come up with a solution to a problem as they ate their dinner.

After dinner they were being served dessert when there was a commotion coming from the private landing platform and a figure came into the room.

" Well evening Padme and everyone, so Padme why have you not invited me to your little party." Rush Clovis came up to Padme and stood right next to her chair.

" You are not wanted here Rush and if you know what was good for you, you will leave now." Padme looked up at the unwanted person.

" Oh come on Padme you do know that you want me, and I have a dessert for you, and after everyone leaves we can have our own private party." Rush leaned down and grabbed Padme's left arm and brought it up to his lips and began kissing her hand.

" Let go of me and get the hell out of my house, and this is your only warning Rush." Padme pulled her arm away from him.

" No I will not leave." Rush pulled at Padme's arm and tried to get her out of her chair.

" I believe the lady told you to let her go and to leave and this is your only warning." Darth Vader stood up from his chair.

" Well, well if it is not the Emperor's pet dog, am surprise that he let you off your leash tonight." Rush looked at the Dark Sith Lord who was coming up to him.

" Vader would you please remove this guy from our present and get rid of him too." the Senator from Corellia asked the Dark Lord.

Vader nodded to the older man before looking at everyone at the table and saw them nod their heads before turning his attention to Padme.

" Do you want me to get rid of this person?" Vader looked at Padme and waited to see what she wanted him to do.

" Get rid of him." was all she said to him and gave him a smile that told him to kill him.

" As you wish Milady." Vader bowed his head before grabbing the unwanted guest and took him outside they got onto Rush's ship and Vader took off and as he was getting air borne he called to Rex and asked him to come along side of the ship.

An hour later Padme said goodnight to her guests and told them that she was sorry for all the trouble that had happen earlier and everyone told her not to worry about it and they were also very glad that Darth Vader was there to get rid of one of the problems that they were having, so now the Emperor would be glad to know they got rid of one of the traitors.

Padme was just about to climb into her bed when she heard movement by the door and saw a figure standing in the door way.

" It is done, and he will never bother you or anyone ever again." Anakin came further into the bedroom.

" Thank you so much for taking care of him." Padme turned to Anakin and coming up to him and stood right in front of him.

Anakin pulled Padme into his arms and began kissing her then he picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down on the bed.

Before anything could happen Anakin pulled away from Padme grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her body and covered her up.

" Good night Padme and sleep tight, but I do need to go I have to leave and I will be gone for a couple of weeks but I do hope to see you when I get back." Anakin leaned forward one more time and giving her one more kiss before standing up and leaving the bed room and headed out to his ship but he also made sure that everything was locked up before taking off and headed up into space so he could meet up with the battle cruiser so he could leave for a secret mission.

Padme just laid there and began to realize that she has one problem she has fallen back in love with the one person that have hurt her really bad, closing her eyes she finally fell asleep and this was the first time in a long time that she felt relaxed and that she could fall further into a deeper sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

" Good morning Padme, so I take it that you received a noticed last night about a dinner party that the Emperor is giving tonight?" a Senator from one of the Core Worlds came up to Padme as she was signing in at the security desk.

" Oh good morning Carolyn yes I did get a noticed and of course I do not have a choice in not going because it is mandatory for those who got the noticed to be there." Padme grabbed the data pad that Jon handed her, before they started to walk to the Senate Chamber.

" Yeah do not like that either, but it is what he wants and we all know what happens if go against him. I see Lord Vader is back, man he gives me the creeps and I really would not like to piss him off." Carolyn looked over to where she saw Darth Vader standing.

" Great, and yes you really do not want to piss him off, and take it from someone who has seen what he can do." Padme looked to see where Vader was standing and she saw that he was standing at the entrance of her Senate Hover Seat.

" Well I will see you later and I hope that you have a great day, and I will see you tonight." the Senator said goodbye before walking pass Padme's entrance and even nodded to Darth Vader as she past him.

" Well this is a surprise, Jon go and have a seat and I will be there in a couple of minutes." Padme turned to her cousin and motion for him to go in the Chamber before her.

" Lord Vader, I will get things ready for you then." Jon nodded to Vader before walking past the Sith Lord and entering the Senate Chamber.

" Lord Vader so what do I own the honor of having you standing guard at my hover seats entrance." Padme looking up at Darth Vader and gave him a slight smile.

" Milady, I am just worried about your safety." Darth Vader crossed his arms over his chest.

" Oh really and what makes you think that My Lord." Padme gave him a concern look when she realized that what he was telling her was slight on the true side.

" I have overheard a plot to kill you is all but at the moment am not sure who is involve in the plot." Darth Vader started to tell her but stopped when one of the people who could be involved walked by him and the young Senator.

" I see, and you think that someone here in the Senate could be involved." Padme saw a worried look come across the aids face as he walked by them.

" Yes I do believe that, well I must go now and hope to see you at the party tonight." Vader bowed before he turned away and walked away from Padme before she could even answer his question.

Padme just watched him walk away from her and headed down the hallway to the lift that would take him down to Emperor's office.

Padme turned and walked into Senate Chamber and climbed into her hover platform and went to her seat and sat down next Jon.

" Ok this well the first thing that will come up and let us just hope that it will not pass." Jon handed Padme the data pad that had the first item that they were going to debate on and even try to vote on today.

" Ok thanks you are right this is something that should not even be on the floor, but of course the Trade Federation has to have their say, as always, and so far the Emperor has turned down everything that they have brought up and I just hope this is another thing that he will not pass." Padme whispered just as the lights began to blink and the Senate was about to come to order.

Most of the day was spent on arguing over some of the items that did not even belong to most of the galaxy but then again it was the Trade Federation, who wanted to control most of the trade routes but of course it was the Emperor who told them that was not going to happen, and if they brought up the issue again then they will be punished.

" So are you really going to the dinner party tonight that the Emperor is hosting?" Jon asked as him and Padme stepped off air shuttle.

" I have to Jon but you can come with me?" Padme pushed the button on her bracelet and the glass door opened up and they walked into the living room.

" Are you really going to let that person going to scare you, but if it makes you feel better then I will go with you to this thing, but I want you to know I like it one bit." Jon gave Padme a slight smile before he walked through the living room and out the door.

" Great I just pissed him off, and I understand how he feels." Padme told herself as she walked towards her bedroom.

" Talking to yourself again Padme, I do remember that you always do that when you are thinking about things." Vader said as he stepped out of the kitchen with a drink in his hand.

" Anakin what are you doing here, and how did you get in here, no wait do not answer that because I do not want to know." Padme looked at the tall person, who was coming up to her.

" Well I thought that maybe you would like to have a drink before you head out to dinner, that is good idea because you really do not want to know how I got in here, and do not worry I did not kill anyone." Anakin reached down and took a glass that was sitting on the counter and held it out to Padme.

" That is good to hear, thank you but that is not why you are here, and if are here to take me to take me to the dinner party, do not worry my cousin will be taking me." Padme took the drink and took a sip of the Mountain Wine.

" No I am not here for that and I am glad that you are not going by yourself, and well I was hoping to help you get ready for the party tonight." Anakin raised his glass as to salute Padme before he took a sip of his wine.

" Um . . . that will not be necessary . . . I would not have gone by myself anyway, I would have got one of my staff members to go with me. What is this." Padme turned away from him and saw a clothes bag laying across the back of the couch.

" Oh that well I thought maybe you would like to have a new dress to wear to the party tonight is all." Anakin looked over at the bag that laid across the couch.

" I see and thank you well I must go and get dress, and I think you should go and get ready yourself or at least before Jon comes back here to pick me up." Padme smiled before coming up to the counter and putting the wine glass down and then going over to the dress bag and picking it up and heading straight for her bed room.

Anakin just stood there for a few minutes before picking up the empty glass and taking it into the kitchen and putting it into the washer and then leaving the apartment and heading to his place so that way he can get ready for the dinner party tonight.

Thirty minutes later Jon and Padme walked into the huge grand hall of the Imperial Palace and they noticed that there were twenty people there and of course they were all broken up into small groups.

" This should be an interesting evening mostly with two of these groups that are standing over by the drink bar." Jon looked around the room and saw two groups of five and six people and creatures standing around or close to the drink bar and they were in deep conversation.

" You are very right about that, so I wonder where our wonderful host is at?" Padme also looked around and noticed that the Emperor was not even in the room with them.

Then there was a dong sound and a service droid came into the hall and banged a long staff onto the marble floor.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, dinner is served so please follow the guards into the dining hall." the droid announced to the roomful of people and two red Imperial Guards came into the room.

Everyone followed the two guards into another huge room that was used as the dining hall.

Everyone found their name cards on the table and sat down at that place then the serving droids came out and began filling the water goblets up just as the double doors at the end of the dining hall and two red Imperial Guards came into the room and they were followed by Emperor and then coming up behind him was Darth Vader.

" All rise his Highness Emperor Palpatine has entered the room." one of the Red Guards hit the floor with his staff and announced the Emperor's presence.

Everyone stood up and bowed their heads as Palpatine made his way into the room and coming up to the table and using the Force he moved the chair away from the table so that way he could sit down at the head of the table.

Vader walked pasted him and walked pass a line of people waiting to be seated at the table again, and coming to the other end of the table he moved the chair away from the table and waited for Palpatine gave the sign for everyone to sit down.

" Everyone please be seated and let dinner began." Palpatine nodded to everyone before motion for the servants to start serving the food.

Padme looked down the table and saw Senator Organa sitting two people away from the Emperor and then she turned to the person next to her and saw Vader cross his arms against his chest as to show intimidation.

She also knew the one reason why he was here, and it was to weed out all the trouble makers who was giving everyone problems in the Senate today, but she did not know why she was even here at the party, as she was one that believe it or not she somewhat agree with some of the things that the Emperor was doing, maybe he wanted a couple of people there that was on his side, so that way the people who were against him would not know what he might do to the enemy of the Empire.

Of course there is one thing that she is totally against and as one of the young girls came up to her and laid her plate down in front of her, Padme looked over at Darth Vader and saw one of his hands tighten in a ball, because she knew that seeing people in Slavery still bothered him very much.

" Thank you." Padme whispered to the young girl as the girl put her plate down in front of her.

The only thing the young girl can do is nodded her head because she knew if she said anything to Padme mostly when Darth Vader sitting there beside her, she would get into trouble.

Two hours later Padme walked into her apartment and before walking into her bedroom she went over to the drink bar and poured herself a drink before going over to the couch and sitting down.

" Dim all lights and shut all privacy shades, and lock all doors and set alarm." Padme called out to the house computer.

" So are you trying to lock me out Milady." a voice came from Padme's bedroom.

" Anakin what are doing here, I thought that you were going to take care of all the enemy of the Empire tonight?" Padme turned towards the voice and gave the person a smile.

" I will take care them tomorrow, and I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight." Anakin walked up to Padme.

" Well I was going to drink this and then get ready for bed so that way I get some sleep." Padme put the glass down and watch Anakin walk up to her.

" I see, then let me help you out of that dress and help you relax and help you go to sleep." Anakin held out his hand so that way Padme could take it.

" Ok that sounds good to me, you always knew how to make me relax and it makes me sleep well through the night." Padme took Anakin's hand and let him lead her to the bedroom.

Once inside the room, Anakin shut the door by using the Force and turning Padme around so her back was to him and he began unzipping her dress, and sliding her dress off her shoulders as he bent his downwards and kissed each bared shoulder.

Padme let the dress fall to floor before she turned around and wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck as he picked her up off the floor and Padme wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly walked them towards the refresher.

Once inside the room Anakin shut the door with Force again, he slowly put Padme down before going over to the tub and turned on the water so that way it filled up the tub with hot water.

Going back to Padme, he turned around again and began massaging her shoulders and he could tell that she had knots in her muscles and as his hands moved down her arms, he took the straps of her slip and pushed them down, as the slip began sliding down her body and like her dress before it fell to the floor.

" Now it is your turn." Padme turned around and put her arms around Anakin.

" No, this is all about you Paddy." Anakin grabbed Padme's hands so that way she could not undo his belt.

" What are you hiding from me Ani?" Padme looked up and saw not only sadness but some fear in his eyes.

" Am really not hiding anything Padme, but I do not want you to see all the scars that I have all over my body." Anakin looked down as tears began filling up in his eyes.

" Ani, I do not care what you look like, please let me see them." Padme reached up and wiped the tear that fell from his eyes.

" But . . . ." Anakin tried to say but stopped as he felt Padme's lips on his and her hands began moving down his body to his belt.

Anakin slowly kissed Padme and just let her undress him, and to his surprise after all his clothes were off, he felt Padme put light kisses on his all his scars that cover his body.

An hour later after bathing each other and holding each other as they soaked in the hot water until it cooled down to luke warm water.

And once again Anakin picked Padme up and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down on the bed, and once she was comfy he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms and held her as she fell sound asleep, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in over a year he was able to fall into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

" It seems that we need to requires more people to build our secret project so I need for you to head out to the Outer Rim Territories and if anyone tries to stop you get rid of them if you know which ones am talking about." Palpatine walked with Darth Vader as they headed for the Emperor's Senate Office.

" As you wish my Master, and I will take care of those people first." Darth Vader nodded as he remember having to take care of the members of the Trade Federation just after the fall of the Jedi

" Good . . . then you will leave after the Senate Session today." Palpatine tried to catch his breath as he was trying to walk further down the hall way.

" Yes, my Master and how long will do you want me to be gone from here." Darth Vader looked away from Palpatine as movement caught his attention.

" You will gone for two months, ah Senator Padme it is so nice to see you this early in the morning, your presence brighten ups this old heart." Palpatine saw Padme walk into her office.

" Your Grace you flatter me, Lord Vader. I will have the proposal on your desk in an hour and half from now." Padme bowed her head to Palpatine and Vader before turning her attention back to Palpatine.

" That sounds great, I wish there were more Senators like you Milady. Well we will let you get to work and see you in the Senate Session in a couple of hours." Palpatine nodded and even gave Padme and smile.

" Thank you Your Grace, and yes I will see you then." Padme bow her head again, and then turned away from the Sith Lord and his apprentice and going into her office.

Palpatine and Darth Vader then continue down the hallway to the office that was located at the end of the hallway.

Padme was sitting in her office when there was a tap on her door and looking up she saw one person that she really did not want to see.

" May I help you Rustie?" Padme looked up from her data pad.

" Hello Padme well I was hoping that you have lunch with me this afternoon." the middle age man walked right into the office.

" I see, well sorry to say this but I will not be able because I will be in Session all day." Padme put down her pad so that way she can give the man her attention.

" I see but I do know that they do take breaks for lunch and even dinner when the run into the night." the older man just came further into her office and then sitting down in one of the chairs that was in front of Padme's desk.

" I know that but I also have lunch plans for the day, now if you will excuse me I do have some things that needs to be done before I go into Session this morning." Padme was giving him a hint to leave so that way she can finish her proposal for the Emperor.

" Then what about dinner, and I do know that Senate Session ends at five this evening." Rustie gave Padme a smile.

" Sorry Rustie I would like to have a quiet night tonight, it is something I really like to do after a long day in the Senate." Padme thought she heard some movement in the outer office.

" Then I will come over and bring you dinner?" Rustie sat back into the chair.

" No, I like to have a quiet night alone thank you." Padme gave him glare that was telling him to leave her alone.

" I still instinct that we have dinner together, Padme." Rustie smile just got a little wider at the thought of having dinner and staying the night with her.

" Rustie I said no, and I really would like for you to leave now so that way I can get this done." Padme stood up and pointed to the door.

" Fine, but this is not over Padme you will have dinner with me rather you want to or not." the older man stood up too, and slightly glared at the young Senator before heading out of the office.

" Great, I will have to make sure that everything is locked and alarmed when she gets home tonight." Padme said to herself as she sat back down and picked up her data pad and began working on the proposal.

Little did both Padme and Rustie know that everything that was said in office was overheard by someone you do not want to mess with, and now he will have to make sure that the young Senator has her quiet evening alone tonight, and make sure that the man will not make it to the Senator's apartment.

Rustie was walking down the hallway but got this feeling that he was being followed turning around to look behind him but he did not see anyone.

Darth Vader kept his distant from the older man as he followed him down to the turbo lift, and he watched the man get onto the lift, and then Vader took the stairs down to the visitor's lobby and got there before the lift did, and waited for the man to get off the lift and followed the man and noticed that the man lives in the building as Padme.

Watching the man enter his apartment Darth Vader then headed upwards to Padme's apartment and went into the guest room and laid down and waited for Padme to come home for lunch.

" I take it you are at the apartment?" Padme answered her Com-link.

" Yes, and I will make sure that man will not sneak in here while you are out and I will see you at lunch." Anakin turned on the oxygen tank.

" Ok thank you, and I will let you go so that way you can have your oxygen." Padme closed the data pad and began shutting things off before getting up from her desk.

" You are welcome." Anakin began to gasp for some air.

" Ok well I better get going and head for the Senate Chamber bye for now." Padme shut off her Com-link before walking out of her office.

Padme walked out of her office and then out of the waiting room and locking up the door before heading down the hallway to the Senate Chamber.

Padme stepped off the air shuttle and walked into the living room of her apartment as she walked in, she could smell a bacon smell.

" Welcome home and dinner will be ready in about five minutes so why don't you go and get changed into something comfy while I finish up here." Anakin came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel.

" Thank you and you did not have to fix me anything to eat Ani." Padme gave him a huge smile.

" You are welcome and I did not mind, it will give me something to do, oh before I forget I will be leaving here after dinner because I have a mission that I need to go on and I will be gone for two months." Anakin gave her a small smile just as buzzard went off.

" Oh my that sucks, and I do wish you luck on your mission, I will get out of these clothes and get comfy as you said." Padme also picked up the glass of wine that was sitting on the counter for her.

Anakin went back into the kitchen while Padme went into her bedroom and began getting undressed and putting on light day dress.

Padme finished getting comfy and went back into the living room and saw her food waiting for her on the small table that was in front of the couch.

" Oh man Anakin this is so great." Padme looked up and saw that he was dressed as Darth Vader and was standing by the door that leads out to the landing platform.

" Thank you and I hope that you enjoy it, my mom used to make it for me when I was younger." Anakin nodded as he opened the door with the Force and was about to step outside, when the doorbell chimed.

Padme got up from the couch, just as Anakin stepped outside onto the landing platform and closing the door behind him, and Padme went to the door and opened it up and saw the one person she did not want to see standing at the door.

" Rustie I thought I told you that I did not want to see you tonight, and all I wanted was a very quiet night by myself." Padme cracked opened the front door.

" And I told you that I would stop by anyway, mmm something smells good." Rustie slightly pushed Padme out of the way so he could just walk right on in without being asked to come in.

" Um . . . excuse you but I did not invite you to come inside and I want you to leave now and if you do not I will call security and have you removed." Padme walked quickly to get in front of the older man and try to stop him.

" You did invite me when you gave me a smile the other day, and I will not leave until we have dinner." Rustie grabbed Padme by the arm and pulled her towards the couch.

" I did no such thing and yes you will leave now, oww you are hurting me . . . let go of me . . . and if you do not leave you are going to be very sorry." Padme tried to pull away from the older man but he just tighten his gripped on her arm.

" You think am hurting now just wait to see what I have planned for us after dinner, oh no Senator it is you who will be very sorry if you do not be quiet and do as I say." the older man pushed Padme down on the couch.

Once Padme was down on the couch Rustie pulled the skirt of Padme's dress up and then pushed her legs further apart from before getting between them and grabbing her panties and began pulling them down.

" No . . . No . . . No! Please stop! Get Away from me!" Padme began to scream as she felt his hand began to rub her.

" Now be a sweet girl and let daddy have his fun." Rustie slightly laid down on top of Padme and put his hands between them so he could undo his pants.

Padme tried to hit him and kick but the man was to powerful, and she felt the head of his penis just at the entrance of her virginal.

Before Rustie could thrust inside of Padme he felt and unknown force start tightening around his throat.

" You were told to leave and now you are going to be very sorry that you did not listen to the Senator." Darth Vader walked into the room and pulled the older man off of Padme and just held him in mid-air by the throat.

" You . . . how . . . did . . . NO!" the older man began kicking at Darth Vader.

" That is none of your business, do you want me to punish him, my way Milady?" Darth Vader held out his free hand and helped Padme sit up.

" Yes he is yours to do whatever you want to do with, and thank you Lord Vader." Padme smiled up at the dark Sith Lord.

" As you wish Milady, I bid you good night." Darth Vader bowed his head before taking the older man out of the apartment and headed for his ship.

Padme stood up pulled up her underpants and pulled down her skirt of her dress, bending over she picked up the plate and headed for her bedroom and once there she climbed into her bed and then began eating the dinner that Anakin had made for her.

And for the rest of the night was very quiet, and while watching the Holo-net Padme fell asleep without dreams and was slight peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

" Ok I will see you when you get back and please be careful, I do not trust some of those people that will be there." Jeanie looked at a the group of people standing around as they waited for to board the ship that will take them to the convention that was taking place close to the Outer Rim Territories.

" I will be glad to be to be back here too, and I will be careful, and I know what you mean I do not trust them too oh I have a couple of items that I have for Maria and Jon to give to the Naboo Senate next week and even to the Queen." Padme looked at one of the Senator's Aide and he was watching Padme's every move.

" Ok and I take it is at your apartment in your office there?" Jeanie nodded and she noticed the Aide's look at Padme.

" Yes well it is time, and if anyone needs to see me let them make an appointment in two weeks when I get back." Padme heard the announcement that the flight was now boarding.

" Ok I will do that have a great time and see you when you get back here." Jeanie nodded and gave Padme a hug goodbye before turning around and headed back inside the Senate Building so that way she could get some work done for the Senator.

Padme picked up her small bag and began walking towards the ship and got in the small line to board the ship.

" Good morning Senator, I am very surprise to see that you are joining us at this convention this weekend." the Senator's Aide came up to Padme and gave her a smile.

" Um . . . good morning." Padme look at the Aide and the look he gave her made her skin crawl.

" So what are you doing this evening for dinner Senator?" the Aide moved a couple of feet as the security was looking at the passports and made sure that these are the people that are on the list.

" I have a few things to do so will be having dinner by myself, it is your turn now." Padme motion for the man to move forward and give the security guard his passport.

The man handed the guard the passport, and then boarded the ship and was going to stand at the top of the ramp but the guard there made him head to his quarters.

" Thank you Senator Padme and I hope that you have a great flight, oh . . . and I was told to give you this." the Stormtrooper looked at Padme's passport, and then down at his list and put a check by her name and then remember that there was message chip that he needed to give her.

" Thank You Rex . . . um are you going to be on this ship too?" Padme took the chip from the ex-clone and saw that he was heading towards the ramp of the ship.

" Yes Milady, I was told to keep an eye on things . . . and to be a bodyguard to you, since I noticed that you did not have any security members going with you on this trip." Rex took his blaster and put it on his shoulder so that way he could take Padme's small bag from her and walked with her up the ramp.

" I see let me guess he asked you to look after me, thank you it does mean a lot to me to have a friend going with me to this thing, and I have never been to the place too." Padme gave the Clone a smile as they walked up the ramp and they both nodded to the guard at the entrance of the ship.

" Yes ma'am he did because he knew that you have never been to this place, please follow me and I will take you to your quarters." Rex began to walk towards the sleeping quarters and stopped at the door that belongs to the room that will Padme's quarters while she will be on the ship.

Padme followed the Clone and stopped next to him as he opened the door and did a scan of the room before he would let Padme into the room.

" Everything is clear, and I will check on you around lunch time to see if you need anything but if you need anything before then just give me a call." Rex put the small bag down on the chair before turning towards Padme.

" Thank you Rex ok, and I will let you know if I need anything, but at the moment I will go back to bed and get some sleep, and I will see you for lunch then." Padme nodded and then gave the Clone a smile as he stepped out into the hallway.

Rex just nodded then closed the door and made sure that it was locked and then he headed down the hallway towards the area that was his quarters and once there he pulled out the small video monitor so that way he could watch the hallway that Padme's quarters was on, and to make sure that they can catch the person who wants the Senator dead.

Padme took off her cloak and sat down on the bed and began taking off her shoes before laying down on the bed and closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

" Welcome to Omega 6 Senator Padme, if you will follow R7 he will take you to your quarters and we hope that you will enjoy your time here." the Security Guard looked up from her Data monitor as Padme and Rex came up to the girl.

" Thank you and I would like to know is there anything going on tonight?" Padme gave the Security Guard but she looked past the girl and saw the Senator Aide that had bothering her the whole time that she was on the Senatorial Ship and she was hoping that he would not see her.

" No Milady tonight is very quiet because we are still waiting for two more ships to show up, but tomorrow night there will be a reception and that will began at 7 and last for three hours." the Guard tapped on her Data monitor and the schedule of the week's events.

" This way please Senator." R7 came up to Padme and Rex and reached over and took the small bag from the Clone.

Both Padme and Rex followed the droid to the Turbo-lifts and got onto the one that just arrived on the lobby floor, and once they were on board the lift Rex it the door closed button just as they heard the Senator's Aide call out to hold the lift but Rex was not going to have him on board to the Droid's dismay of being helpful.

" Sorry but that person has been harassing the Senator here and I do not want him near here." Rex nodded to the droid as it hit the button of the floor that Padme's quarters are on.

" Then I will let the Security Guards know about him and we make sure that he will be taken care of." the Droid turned to the humans and nodded it's head that can move.

" No please do not let them know, we will take care of him on our own." Padme had a warning tone in her voice as to let the droid know that they did not want any trouble here.

" Yes Milady." the Droid nodded again just as the bell on the lift dinged.

The doors opened up and Padme, Rex and the Droid exited the lift and began walking down the hallway to the door that belonged to the room that Padme will be using for the week, the Droid unlocked the door and Rex motion for both Padme and the Droid to stay back and let him scan the room before Padme could come into the room.

" The room is clear Milady so you both can enter the room now." Rex came to the door and motion for them to enter the room.

" Thank you Rex, and thank you R7, I can take my bag from here, oh one more thing where is my security guard going to stay?" Padme forgot to ask about the room for Rex.

" Your quarters have two rooms so your security guard can stay in the same quarters as you, you are one of six people who got a suite and they are all on this floor." R7 handed Padme her bag and took a step back from the room.

" Ok well thank you again and see you tomorrow evening then." Padme stepped into the room and then shut and locked the door behind her.

Padme carried the small bag into the bedroom that will be hers while she was going to be at the convention.

" Would you like for me to order you something to eat Milady?" Rex came into the doorway.

" Sure that sounds good to me, you can get me whatever you are having I am not a picky eater, and while you are doing that I am going to soak in the tub for a little bit and then try to relax some." Padme opened up her bag and pulled out smaller bag that had her toiletries in it.

" Ok that sounds good, then I will look over the menu and call room service say in about ten minutes." Rex nodded and then turned away and headed for the living room area.

Padme went into the refresher and turned on the hot water and began filling the tub up with hot water, while the tub is filling up with water Padme went back into the bedroom area and began getting undress before grabbing her robe and began walking back into the refresher and getting into the tub.

Twenty minutes later Padme had just finished getting dressed when there was buzzing sound coming from the other room, and then heard Rex talking to someone.

" Dinner is served Milady." Rex just put her covered plate down on the table.

" Oh goody, that smells so good and I am so hungry." Padme came up to the table and Rex held out the chair for her.

" Yes it does smell good, and I am hungry too, would like Corellian Rum or Naboo Mountain Wine." Rex went over to the small fridge and bar, and picked up two glasses before pulling out the wine from the fridge.

" You know what the Rum sounds good with a little bit of juice mix with it." Padme lifted the cover off her plate and saw a Nerf stake, potato and steamed veggies.

" Ok juice and Rum for the both of us, here you go Milady." Rex poured the drinks and came up to the table and handed Padme her drink.

" Thank you." Padme took the glass and took a sip before she began to cut up her meat and potato.

Thirty minutes later they were done with their dinner and Rex took the plates and putting them back on the cart and took it to the door, opening the door he pushed the cart into the hallway and next to the wall before going back into the room and locking the door behind him.

" It is really beautiful up here, the planet somewhat reminds me of the desert planet of Tatooine." Padme looked down at the planet that was below the orbiting space station.

" Yes it does, I too have been there and I know what you mean about that place too, I have always wondered how people could live there." Rex looked down at the planet too and began to remember the time that he was there.

Padme turned away from the window and went over to the couch and picked up the Data pad and turned it on.

" What are the plans for tomorrow?" Rex kept looking out of the window.

" I do not have anything planned for most of the day, until the evening when there is a dinner reception for all the Senators and their party, and yes that means you will be joining me at the reception." Padme looked up from the pad and she thought she had heard someone at the door.

" Great, go to your room until I see who is at the door." Rex also heard the sound and motion for Padme to go to her room.

Padme got up and nodded and hurried off to her room and closed the door just before Rex got to the door.

" Hello may I help you?" Rex opened the door and saw the Aide that had been bothering Padme the whole time she was on the space ship.

" Oh hello I must be at the wrong room sorry." the Aide looked up at Rex and realized that he had been caught at the moment.

"Then I suggest you go find your room and even the right floor that you are supposed to be on, because I better not catch you this floor again." Rex looked straight at the ma and gave him a warning look.

"Um . . . sure." the Aide looked at Rex before turning around and headed back towards the lift.

Rex closed the door and knew that the guy will be back and of course Rex will have to deal with him again and soon too.

" Thanks Rex." Padme stepped out of her bedroom and came back into the living room.

" Not a problem Milady that is why I am here, and that is to look after you." Rex gave Padme a smile just as his Com-link began buzzing.

" Ok well I am going to bed now, and I will let you get that call in private too." Padme smiled back and nodded to his Com-link.

" Ok then goodnight and see you tomorrow." Rex returned her smile and then going to the couch and sitting down.

Padme went into her room and got undress and put on her night clothes before climbing into the bed and grabbing her Data pad and began going over the things that will be discussed at the convention.

Little did she know that Rex was talking to Anakin and letting him know what was going on, and she also did not know that Anakin was here, but as Darth Vader, and he was representing the Emperor at this convention.

" All Shades closed, everything locked up, and lights out." Rex called out and the shades began lowering down and he heard the clicking sounds of all the locks locking, and as he was at his bedroom door the lights in the living room all went out.

Going over to his bed Rex began getting undressed and putting on his night clothes before climbing into the bed and going to sleep.

Darth Vader left his room and began walking down the hallway until he saw a man standing outside a room, and he reached out with the Force and scanned for people in the room, and he realized that the room belonged to Padme and Rex.

" What do you think you are doing?" Vader came up to the guy and watching him jump.

" Um . . . I am locked out of my room and I was trying to get back inside the room." the Aide turned around and saw the Sith Lord standing behind him.

" Well I can tell you that you are at the wrong room and even on the wrong floor, and I from what I was told that you are not even on this floor so if I was you I would go back to your room and floor." Vader looked at the man and he knew that he would try to get to Padme.

" This is my floor and is my room." the Aide put his back to the door.

" No this is not your floor and room, and you will leave the Senator that you have been trying to talk to alone, and yes I do know that you have been bothering her for the past three days and I will give you one warning so you better go now." Vader felt his anger rise as this guy was being hard to deal with.

The guy finally gave a huff and walked away from the room and made his way down to the lift, and getting on it.

Vader went over to the door and made sure that the lock was not broken or even messed up once he realized that it was fine he turned and headed back to his room which was only two doors down from Padme's.

It was three hours later Vader felt the guy again and this time he had to get rid of this guy once and for all.

" I thought I told you not to come back here and now it is too late for you because now your time is up, I have warned you and you have not listen." Vader came up to the and with the Force he began choking the guy.

The Aide grabbed his throat and tried to remove the unseen hand that was wrapped around his throat and began squeezing harder, until he could not breath any more, and his limp body slid down to the floor.

Vader picked up the lifeless body and carried him to one of the waste shoots and put the body inside it and hit the button that shot the body out into empty space.

Then Vader going back into his room and getting out of his suite and climbing into his bed and falling asleep, and having a dreamless night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Padme was sitting on her couch going over some issues that will be brought up at the conference and then she was trying to go over the speech that she has to give in two days.

" Here is your tea Ms. Padme." Threepio came up with the cup of tea and put it down on the end table next to the couch.

" Thank you Threepio." Padme looked up at the droid and gave him a nod just as the door began to buzzing.

" I will get it Milady." Rex came out of the room that he was using.

" Oh ok thank you Rex." Padme turned to face the Clone as he walked over to the door.

Rex opened the door and there standing in the hallway was a short balding, gray haired man, and very plumped man, who was dressed in a royal robes, ruffles shirt.

" I need to see the Senator now!" the older man bellowed at Rex as he pushed his way into the room.

" Um. . . excuse you, but no one can come in here to see the Senator without an appointment." Rex stepped into the older man's way.

" Do you know who you are talking too, and I do not have to make an appointment to see anybody." the older man stuck out his chest which only made his stomach fatter.

" No sir I do not know who you are, and I do not care who you are you do have to have an appointment to the Senator, now I have to ask for you to leave or I will have to call security." Rex only stood taller and to show the older man that he was not afraid of him.

" Rex what is going on in here?" Padme came to the two men and was standing in small foyer and arguing.

" Sorry for the interruption Milady, but this person is yelling about seeing you about something and I have informed him that the only way for him to see you is to make an appointment." Rex turned his attention to Padme and bowed his head as she stepped up next to him.

" I see, um . . . sorry but you do have to make an appointment but I cannot see anyone today because I really do have something things that I am working on and I cannot be disturbed." Padme looked at the older man and she was trying not to laugh at the man, as she saw how red his face was turning as he was getting upset.

" Well I do not care if you are busy or not you will see me and see me now you will, do you know who I am?" the man looked like he was about to throw a fit because no one knew he was or even cared.

" Um . . . sorry I do not know who you are, and all I can say is if you do know leave now I will have my bodyguard here escort you out of my quarters." Padme looked at the man and gave him a look that told really told him that he was not anyone important to her and she stood up a little taller too.

" I am Senator Rumsford from Austriod, and no one talks to me like this and I will report you to the head of the Council and Senate and have you remove." the older man puffed out his chest even more.

" I see, well I hate to tell you this Senator, but you are talking to one of the head members of the Council and Senate, am Senator Amidala from the Imperial Senate from Coruscant. So either you tell me what your problem is or you can get the hell out of my quarters." Padme looked straight at the older man and gave him a look that he was talking to someone who was more important than he was.

" Oh . . . um . . . sorry Senator Amidala, but I will ask only one thing from you then I will leave." the older man had bowed his head and tried to look smaller as he realized who he was yelling out, and anyone who was anyone knew that she was one of the most powerful Senators in the Imperial Senate.

" Ok I will let you ask me what you wanted to ask me." Padme looked at the old man almost feeling sorry for older Senator.

" Well I came down here to see if my Aide is here." Senator Rumsford looked at Padme and then to Rex.

" I see, well I hate to tell you this but he is not here, and what makes you so sure that he is even here?" Padme stepped aside so that way the older man could look around the room to see that it was only her and Rex .

" Well he told me that he was coming up here to see you and when he did not show up this morning for breakfast I thought that he stayed the night here is all." the older Senator realized that they were the only people here in the quarters.

" Am sorry Senator but I never saw your Aide last night, um . . . Rex did you see the Aide?" Padme gave the older man a look of that she did not know what he was talking about.

" Well . . . Milady I did see a person here last night and he thought he would get to come in here, but he thought he had the wrong quarters when he saw me, but the last time I saw him he was walking down the hallway and got onto the lift." Rex told the two Senators what he knew about the Aide.

" I see, well thank you and I am so very sorry to have disturbed you Milady, and I will try his Com-link again and I hope that you both have a good day." the older man bowed his head before turning around and leaving the quarters.

" So the person who you were talking to last night was the Senator's Aide?" Padme asked as she walked back to the couch and sat down.

" Yes I do believe that person I was talking to last night was his Aide, and like I told him I watched the guy get onto the lift, and where he went from there I do not know." Rex went over to the chair and sat down.

" I see, well I do hope that he find him, well I really do need to try to study this issues and go over my speech. Why do I have this feeling that you may know what has happen to him?" Padme picked up her tea cup and took a sip of her tea.

" Well I couple of hours after I saw the Aide as was making my rounds to make sure that everything was locked I thought I heard him at the door, and yes he was trying to get in here, but then I heard him talking to someone but who I could not hear what the other person was saying." Rex picked up his Caf cup and took a sip of his Caf.

" I see, well I am very glad to know that someone was patrolling the hallways as to make sure it was safe for the everyone on this floor." Padme looked over to the Clone nodded to him before picking up her data pad and began going over the issues that she was reading.

It was later in the day Padme finished her speech and going over the issues that will be discussed at the conference, she left her quarters and with Rex they toured the space station before getting ready for a dinner party that was given for all the Senators that was here for the conference.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Padme walked into the living room and saw that Rex was standing by the windows and looking down to the planet that was below the space station.

" Milady, dinner will be serve in about twenty minutes?" Rex turned around when he realized that he was not alone in the living room.

" Ok that sounds great, then I think we should be heading down to the meeting hall, oh and by the way you look very nice Commander." Padme noticed that Rex was dressed in an Imperial uniform which was that of a rank of a Commander.

" Um . . . thank you Milady . . . and you look very beautiful tonight." Rex looked at Padme and his hands began to sweat because he realized how beautiful she truly is, and now he sees why Anakin fell very hard in love with her, but he also knows what will happen if he let his feelings or emotions show, Anakin or Darth Vader would kill him for looking at Padme with lust in his eyes or head.

" Thank you Rex well I believe it is time, Threepio make sure everything is locked up, and the privacy shades are drown to please." Padme walked towards the door that leads out of the quarters and into the hallway.

" Yes Ms. Padme I will make sure of all that is done and I will even have your bed turn down for you too." Threepio followed the two humans to the door so that way he could lock the door behind them.

Padme and Rex walked out of the quarters and they began heading down the hallway to the Turbo-lift that will take them down to the dining hall where there is a small dinner party that was being held for all the delegations and Senators that are here for the conference.

They got onto the lift and Rex pushed the down button and the lift began to move downwards to the lower part of the station.

The lift stopped and the doors opened up and Rex stepped off the first, then he looked around to make sure it was clear for Padme to come off the lift.

" It is clear Milady." Rex stepped out of the way so Padme could step off the lift and came up right next to him.

" Thank you Rex here we go for dinner, I wonder how many people will be here at this small dinner party." Padme took Rex's arm that he held out for her to take as they walked down the small hallway to the ball room that is being used for the dinner party.

As they came up to the double doors she saw two guards standing there with data pads in their hands.

" Name and how many in your party please?" the blonde haired guard asked Padme as she and Rex stepped up to him.

" Senator Amidala from the Imperial Senate, a reperasentive from Naboo, and my bodyguard Commander Rex." Padme told the blonde guard as he looked down at his data pad.

" Yes Milady, you are marked here as a guest of honor hope you both have a great night and enjoy your dinner." the guard looked up from the data pad and bowed his headed to Padme and stood at attention before moving to the side and opened the door for them to enter the room.

" Um . . . thank you private and you too have a good night also." Padme return his bow and then both her and Rex walked right into the room.

Once inside the room Padme began looking around and found Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma and she came up to them.

" Padme it is so great to see you." Bail Organa turned and gave a Padme a huge smile as he sees his friend coming up to him.

" Bail it is so great to see you too, Mon Mothma it is great to see you too, and you both remember Commander Rex." Padme gave both Senators a welcoming hug, and then turning Rex and introducing him to her two friends.

" Yes I remember you, You were in the infantry that served under Jedi Knight Skywalker during the Clone Wars.

" Yes Sir I too remember you, and yes I was in the infantry with Commander Skywalker during the Clone Wars." Rex shook the other man's hand just as the diner bell began to ring and a droid came up into the room.

" Ladies and Gentlemen diner is now served, please follow me to the dining area." the droid announce loud enough over the voice of all the humans in the small room.

Everybody followed the droid into the dining room and they all found their seats by the name cards that were on the table where each person was going to sit down at and Padme noticed that her place was at the head of the table.

Once everybody was seated Padme looked to her right and noticed Senator Rumsford sitting there and to her left side was Rex.

" Senator Rumsford um . . . did your Aide ever show up?" Padme asked as a serving droid put the bowl of soup down in front of her.

" Oh Senator Amidala, um . . . no he did not, and I am starting to get very worried that something has happen to him, um . . . Commander did you tell me earlier that you saw him last night?" the older man looked away from Padme and looked straight at Rex.

" Yes sir I did see him last night, he knocked at the door and answered it and he told me that he must have the wrong room and I did tell him that he need to go back to his floor or room, and then I saw him get onto the Turbo-lift and saw the doors close behind him and where he went from there I do not know." Rex retold the Senator about what happen last night.

" I see, I just hope that he did not get himself into some kind of trouble, oh great he is here." the Senator said with a little sadness and then looked up at the double doors that opened up and saw the huge dark figure standing in the doorway.

" Great, now I have a feeling in what could have happen to him." was all Padme said as she too saw the dark figure and then she realized what happen to the Aide, and the sad thing is the Senator will never see his friend again, because he will soon learn that he pissed off the wrong person and paid for with his life.

Two hours later everybody said goodnight each other and head back to their quarters and to their beds.

For Padme tomorrow was going to be a big day for her, because she will be giving her speech to everybody at the conference.

But no one would have thought that something dreadful will happen in the middle of all the delegations that was listening to the speech.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Padme was sitting at dining room table taking a last minute look at her speech and going over some of the issues that will be discussed at the conference today.

" Good morning Padme, are you going over the things that will be discussed in the conference today and maybe the rest of the week." Rex came to the table with his cup of Caf and sat down on the other side of Padme.

" Good morning Rex, yes I am taking the last minutes that I have going over my speech mostly so give me another ten minutes and then we can leave to head to the huge conference room is located." Padme nodded and even gave the old Clone Solider a welcoming smile.

" Ok then I will let Lord Vader that we will be ready in about fifteen minutes then." Rex nodded and even smiled back and took the last sip of his Caf before getting up from the table and left the dining room.

It was twenty minutes later Padme and Rex was walking out of her quarters and as they came up to the Turbo-lift she noticed that Darth Vader was standing by the lift as if he was waiting for them.

" Good morning Lord Vader." Padme bowed her head to Vader as she came up to him.

" Milady and Commander Rex, are you both ready to head down to the conference today?" Vader returned Padme's head bow and turned some so that way he could hit the down button.

" Yes I am ready, so have you sense any kind of danger that maybe at this conference." Padme asked as the lift doors opened up and they stepped onto the lift.

" No I have not sensed anything so everything will be fine." Vader stood slightly in front on her right side, as Rex took his place slight in front of Padme on her left side.

" Well that is good news to hear, um . . . Ani I just thought of something, what if the person did their research and figured out that there are some things that will make it impossible for a Jedi or Sith to use the Force." Padme looked up at her ex-husband or is he still husband she will have to decide which is which later because now is time she has been mostly dreading since she came here two days ago.

" Yes I have thought about that, and let's hope that is not the issue here, because I do not want to lose you." Vader took a deep breath it was almost sounded like a sigh before he answered Padme.

" I hope for the same thing, well here we go." Padme nodded just before the lift stopped and the doors opened up.

Vader stepped off first and looked around and reached out with the Force and sensed no danger then Rex stepped off and he too looked around before motioning for Padme to step off the lift.

The three of them walked down the long hallway and to the double doors where two guards were standing at, and they were the same ones that was at the doors last night.

" Good morning Senator Amidala, Commander and Lord Vader." the guard bowed to Padme and when he saw Darth Vader with her he came to attention and clicked his heels together.

" Gentlemen, as you were, come Milady I will take you to your seat before I have some other business to take care of, but I will be coming back here before you start your speech." Darth Vader gave the two men a slight nodded as he used the Force to opened the door.

" Thank you Lord Vader." Padme nodded just before they walked into the room where the other delegation was waiting to start this conference.

They walked into the room and began walking down the aisle and Padme heard some gasps and even whispers as she was escorted to her seat by Darth Vader.

Once she sat down in her chair at the long table Vader turned around and left the conference room and headed to the command center to see how things were going, and also to see about ships coming and going off the planet below the station.

Twenty minutes later Padme stood up from her place at one of the long tables and walked up to the podium so she could get ready to give her speech to everyone who was sitting in front of her.

" Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am Senator Amidala a representive of Naboo, at the Imperial Senate on Coruscant. We are gathered here today to talk about ways to improve our systems, and on expanding our trade routes, and also to see about expanding our exports and imports of our resources that we have on our planets." Padme started her speech about how each systems need to help one of other.

A lone figure took a cutting drill out of the small bag and cut a small enough hole in the grate of the air vent, then picking up blaster with a silencer on it so that way no one will hear the shot when it goes off, and put the muzzle into the small hole and then pulled the trigger.

Before Padme could start speaking again a sharp pain went right through her right side of her chest.

" Senator!" Rex yelled as he saw Padme fell down to the ground.

The lone figure packed up its bag and took off before someone figured out where the gun fire came from, but on the way out of the air vent a small creature that helps to repeal the Force fell out of the bag that was on the figure's side.

Vader was staring out the view port when he felt Padme and felt the pain she was in, and leaving the command center he hurried to the conference room and found the room in chaos and he looked up on the stage and where the podium was and saw Padme laying very still on the ground.

" Senator Amidala! Commander what happen to her?" Vader came up to the stage and up to the small gathering of people and saw Padme holding onto Rex's hand while the medical people were working on her.

" Not sure at the moment what happen, the Senator was in the middle of her speech when she fell down to the ground, I never heard a shot." Rex looked up at his boss.

" I see, get her ship ready and take her home to Naboo, I need to find this person." Vader ordered Rex to take Padme home to Naboo.

" Yes sir Lord Vader." Rex bowed his head and headed for hanger bay to get the ship ready to take off.

The medical staff put Padme onto the floating stretcher but before they could head out of the room Padme reached out and took a hold of Vader's hand.

" Go get the person and kill them." Padme whispered to Vader before closing her eyes.

" I can promise you that Padme." Vader bent down and whispered to her in her ear.

Vader stood up and watched the medical personal take the body of the Senator of Naboo out of the room and taking her to her ship so Rex can take the body home.

Vader left the room and stood in the hallway when he felt the ripple through the Force, and following that ripple and it lead him straight to one person who was not in the room when the shots was fired.

" It is done." the figure told the old man standing right in front of him.

" That is good but you failed in killing that woman and because of your failure you will now have to pay for it." the old man came up to the figure and stabbing the man straight in the heart.

The Senator dragged the body to the garbage shoot and lifted the body and crammed the body into the shoot then hitting the button so the body was rejected straight into space.

" I see you are getting rid of the body of the person who killed my friend Senator." Vader stepped into the room and saw what the older man did to person that he just killed.

" Lord Vader, how . . . um, I am sorry to hear about your friend . . . now if you will excuse me but I have to head home to an emergency." the older man went over to his desk and started putting things into a small bag.

" I see, well I can tell that you are lying to me and you will tell me why you wanted the Senator from Naboo dead." Vader came closer to the man and began to strangle the man.

" Ok . . . ok . . . I will . . . tell . . . you . . . why. . . ." the man begged Vader to let him go if he told him why he wanted Padme dead.

(Three weeks later)

Padme was sitting on the couch and having all the windows open and lounging on the couch and listening to the rain falling outside the house, when the door opened and the person came into the house.

" So who tried to kill me Ani?" Padme asked Anakin as he walked closer to the couch.

" The person was a Senator Rumsford." Anakin came over to the chair and sat down.

" Really, and why did he do it." Padme looked away from the window and looked at Anakin.

" Well he had planned this for a long time, and he wanted his Aide to kill, that was why he was trying to get into your quarters he was stopped first by Rex and second time by me, in which I got rid of him, and when the Senator realized that his Aide went missing he had another person to do what the Aide could not, but of course that person failed and the Senator killed him, and then in turn I killed him so you will not have to worry about him trying to kill you for interfering in his smuggling business." Anakin looked over at Padme before taking her hand and holding it.

" I see well then I am glad that you took care of him." Padme squeezed Anakin's hand as a way to say thank you.

" You know that I am always here for you Padme and I still care and love you no matter what you may think of me now I will go so you can get some rest." Anakin got up bent down and gave Padme a light kiss on her head before leaving the house and heading back to the Emperor's retreat that is here on Naboo.

Padme laid down on the couch and began to think about the upcoming elections and thinking about the what the outcome will be when it is over in a couple of days.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Padme looked up to see Sabe coming into the dining room looking half asleep.

" Morning Sabe, I do hope that you slept well." Padme reached over and picked up her cup and took a sip of her Caf.

" Morning Padme, and yes I did sleep well and I should ask you the same thing." Sabe put down a few things that Padme had left on Coruscant.

" Yes I did sleep very well, so is everything out of the office and the apartment too." Padme took another sip of her Caf.

" Yes everything is out of both places and Dorme will be taking some of the stuff to her home and I will take some of the stuff too, so with the stuff that is not taken what would you like for us to do with them." Sabe went over to the serving hutch and poured herself some Caf.

" Um . . . put them into storage and then we can ask the Queen what she would like to do with them, because a couple of the things I did get from the palace after I left, um . . . did you bring the stuff here and I will go and see them tomorrow and see what is left and I will take them." Padme watched her friend pour herself some Caf then coming over to the table and sat down.

" Yes we did bring it all here, um. . . where are the children?" Sabe sat down and realized how very quiet the house was.

" They are still asleep, I am so glad that I have children that sleeps through the night and like to sleep in some in the mornings." Padme gave Sabe a smile as she thought of her two children who were upstairs still asleep.

" That is so great that you have children who like to sleep I wish mine were like that." Sabe gave a small laugh as she thought of her son who was at home with his father.

" So how is Ben, is he enjoying family life?" Padme looked at her friend and to let her know that she knew who her husband is and deep down she really does miss her old friend and guardian.

" He is doing great and yes he is enjoying family life, every time Owen cries he is right there to take care of him, it is a shame that Anakin will never know his children, and the kids will never know their father." Sabe gave Padme a sad look because she remembered that next week will be the one year anniversary of the fall of the Republic and the Order 66, when the Jedi were hunted down and killed, and from what she was told there was only two Jedi that survived the slaughter.

" I am so glad to hear that he is enjoying his fatherhood and yes it is a shame that Luke and Leia will never know their father, Anakin was really looking forward in becoming a father too, he used to tell me all the things that wanted to show and even teach them, it hard to believe it has been a year already." Padme felt her eyes welling up with tears as she thought about a life without the one person she truly loved and loved her for herself and not as rich and powerful Senator.

" Yes it is very hard to believe it has been a year now, well I need to get going because I have to save Ben and it is almost time to feed Owen, but I will be back later." Sabe stood up and gave her best friend a sisterly hug before going into the kitchen and putting her cup in the washer.

" Ok and I need to check on the twins, and get them feed and dressed for the day, we are going over to my parents today." Padme stood up and walked into the kitchen too and put her cup down on the counter.

" I well see you tonight and I will make you dinner." Sabe walked towards the door.

" No you can stay home tonight because I am having dinner with my parents and sister along with Sola's family tonight." Padme walked to the door with Sabe and opened the door for her.

" Ok then I will see you in a couple of days then, say hey to your parents and sister for me." Sabe gave Padme one more hug before walking out of the door and headed down to the dock to her waiting watercraft.

Padme closed the door and then headed up stairs to the nursery and saw Leia was waking up, bending over she picked up her daughter and went over to the swing and put her in the seat before getting Luke and getting him cleaned up before cleaning Leia up so she could take them downstairs and make them breakfast of pancakes.

An hour later Padme had the twins fed, cleaned and dressed and now they were getting into the watercraft so that way they could head into the city so they can stay at Padme's parent's house for dinner and overnight.

(Two weeks later)

Padme was lounging on the couch after she had put Luke and Leia to bed for the night and she was just relaxing and drinking her herbal tea and watching her favorite show on the Holo-Net when it was interrupted by a News report.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, we just got confirmation that Emperor Palpatine is dead along with him, his right hand man Darth Vader. It was earlier this morning that explosions rocked Coruscant governmental area. And when the cloud of smoke had cleared up and the Imperial Palace was leveled down to the ground, and it was twenty minutes later the Palace that belonged to Lord Vader was leveled down to the ground by explosions, and once it was safe enough for the emergency personal to search both Palaces they found both the bodies of both Sith Lords. We will keep you all updated when we get more information on who could behind these attacks, action News Coruscant." the newsperson gave the reports of the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader.

" Oh my gods Ani!" Padme cried out when she saw the destruction of both Palaces on the Holo-Net.

" What my Angel?" a voice came from behind Padme.

" Anakin! Oh my gods you are . . . they said that you are dead, but you are alive, then the Emperor is too?" Padme jumped when she heard the nickname that Anakin gave her and she turned around and saw the love of her life standing right behind her and next to the couch.

" Yes I am very much alive, yes I know what they are saying, and as for Palpatine, his is finally dead, and yes I did kill him before I set off the explosions that destroyed not only his Palace but mine too." Anakin came around the couch so that way he could see Padme.

" Well that is great to hear, but what if they take off Vader's mask to see who is really behind it." Padme stood up and Anakin took a hold of her hands.

" They will find a body of one of the Red Imperial Guards, I missed you so much Padme." Anakin pulled Padme into his arms.

" I missed you so much too Anakin." Padme put her arms around Anakin's neck and he picked her up and carried off to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, they undressed each other and then Anakin picked up Padme again and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her down on the bed then he joined her and then he began slowly and passionately made love to Padme.

An hour later they held each other in their arms and drifted off to sleep.

(A Month Later)

It was on the fourth wedding anniversary Padme and Anakin in front family, friends and the Queen of Naboo, renewed their wedding vows with Leia and Luke acting as ring bear and flower girl.

After the reception everyone left the Palace and went their separate ways, while Anakin and Padme took the children back home where they began a very quiet life as a family, and it was two days before the wedding they learned that they were expecting another baby, but until it is born they are going to a regular family doing regular stuff in the small Lake County on Naboo.

 **The End**

 **10/12/2016**


End file.
